Positive and Negative Energies
by thewillofmars
Summary: Goku had such an impact on Vegeta, that it changed the Saiyan Prince forever. What would happen if another positive force acted on Vegeta? Super Saiyan God Vegeta and Kurama Mode Naruto. Post Battle of Gods Saga and Post Five Kage Summit Arc. Not a love story, this is about friendship development. *DUE TO THE EXTREME AMOUNT OF UNHELPFUL CRITICISM, I HAVE PLACED THE STORY ON HOLD*
1. Chapter I: One less God

_Three entities could be seen from up above, participating in a skirmish on what appeared to be an upside down square pyramid. The structure resembled obsidian in color and material, while also having several sections of the edifice detached and hovering slightly above another piece. Several celestial bodies orbited the pyramid, some of which bore semblance to "gas giant" planets. On top of the building, there was a single organic structure, that looked like a colossal tree._

"HOLD STILL," howeld the frustrated bipedal organism, that was donning a suit of armor. His combat suit consisted of a grey spandex material as the base layer, along with a white and gold chest plate, as well as the same color for a pair of gloves and boots.

Punches too fast for the normal human eye to follow were sent out in multiple directions towards another organic lifeform that had several similarities, especially the anatomy, to the "felis catus". While bipedal, this being had a tail, generally only seen in quadrupedal beings, and was purple in color. An additional part of this creature that was strange was its clothing, as he only wore a pair of blue baggy pants that stretched a little further down than the knees. He had various pieces of jewelry, along his chest, ankles, forearms, and neck.

"Too slow Vegeta," responded the feline, with what sounded like a hint of cheekiness. With greater speed than that of Vegeta, the purple entity shifted to the right, and struck out at the Prince's side, nearest to the right kidney. In response to the blow, he coughed up blood.

'UGH! You'll pay Beerus," shouted the angered Saiyan. With a burst of speed, the prince soared forwards, and attempted to continue a barrage of attacks.

"Wait Vegeta," yelled the third figure, who had been dormant in the battle up until this point. He sported a sleeveless orange gi, with a piece of blue cloth acting as a belt, tied around his waist. He also had blue armbands on his wrists.

"Stay back Kakarot! I will not have you impede my battle!"

"Don't listen to Vegeta, Goku. Working together is vital if you hope to beat me."

Deciding not to heed the request of Vegeta, and to follow Beerus' advice, Goku rushed forward to engage the God of Destruction alongside the saiyan prince.

Working together, both Vegeta and Goku fought Beerus. The saiyan prince swung right at Beerus' head, while Goku lashed out at the God's legs with his feet. Beerus, being the faster of all three warriors, took hold of Vegeta's fist, and swung Vegeta's entire body into Goku's leg, causing the Saiyan to loose balance and fall to the ground. Beerus discarded Vegeta's body by tossing him into Goku.

Goku was the first to get up, even though he struggled, as his right leg was damaged from Vegeta's body slamming into it. The saiyan took a moment to understand the situation, and got his head to register what had transpired.

"Whoah. I must say, Lord Beerus, that was really impressive!"

"Thank you, Goku. Although you still have much to learn from me," replied the deity.

Vegeta began to stir, as Goku took notice, and it took great effort for the prince to scramble to his feet as well.

Goku walked over to Vegeta, and extended a hand to his saiyan partner. Too proud to accept this offer, Vegeta slapped Goku's hand out of his face.

"Stay away from me Kakarot! I do not need your help, I would be better off without you! You are a constant thorn in my side, a weakling!", exclaimed the Saiyan warrior.

Setting sight on his combatant, the Saiyan prince rushed forward to begin his assault on Beerus. Before he even reached the God, he began to feel his lungs tighten up. Stopping dead in his tracks, Vegeta fell to the ground, and began to choke, as Beerus held up his glowing hand and tightened it to a fist.

"Ack! What is this? Gahh, my chest," screamed Vegeta.

"Vegeta!"

Goku rushed towards the downed warrior. He took hold of the prince, and attempted to diagnose the issue.

"Vegeta, what's wrong? You need to tell me what's happening," exclaimed Goku.

"Don't bother Goku", said Beerus.

"What! Why?"

"Because he, unlike you, has even _much_ more to learn. Although he has the power of a God, he does not know how to be one."

Vegeta began to roll around on the dirt. He continued to bellow out in anguish, and to hold his chest with his hands.

"Enough of this Beerus! Stop it!" yelled Goku.

Beerus looked away from Vegeta, and gazed into Goku's eyes. "I can't. The power has begun to take it's effect," he replied.

Vegeta's screaming soon died down, as his eyes slowly closed shut. He soon blacked out, and his body went limp.

"What did you do? I can't feel his energy!"

"Calm down Goku. I didn't kill him."

Goku's facial expression turned sour. "Then what did you do?"

With a sigh, Beerus took a deep breath of air. "To understand what I did, you have to understand the hierarchy of energies" explained Beerus.

With a puzzled expression Goku said, "I already know it. There is normal ki, with positive and negative energy, and Godly ki above that"

"There is also another form of energy Goku, one below normal ki. It's called chakra"

"Chakra?" questioned Goku.

"Yes. It is similar to ki, however, much weaker. Even the chakra users with the highest power levels will be but an idiot child compared to the weakest of ki users." said the God of destruction.

"You don't mean to tell me that this effect you placed on Vegeta is permanent," Goku questioned.

"No it isn't. If you know how to convert it back," said Beerus. The deity goes on to explain, "A god can never reach his apex unless they possess all the traits necessary to do so. Although Vegeta is an excellent fighter, he lacks what you have plenty of. The ability to work as a team, or to work with other people."

Goku's expression appeared to lighten up. "So you plan to teach him a lesson then?"

"More or less. I'm going to send him to another planet, that holds mostly chakra users," said Beerus. Beerus began to walk towards the limp body of Vegeta, and slung him over his shoulder. "On said planet, I'm going to plant the knowledge necessary to restore his powers."

"How long is this going to take," questioned Goku

"It depends. Once Vegeta witnesses himself from the outside, he'll be able to understand his dilemma," replied Beerus. "I'll be back Goku, we can continue our training in a moment"

Beerus began to form a purple colored aura around his entire body, and blasted upwards at a rapid speed.

 _Vegeta,_ Goku thought, _what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

* * *

"Ugh! Kakashi Sensei how much longer," groaned out a sluggish blonde teen.

Five figures were walking at a steady pace, along a dirt path. On both sides of the road, laid a thick forest with a variety of flora bursting out from its depths. The young adult who was previously complaining, wore a tight fitting orange and black jacket, along with black sandals and a forehead protector attached to a black cloth.

A humanoid with grey spiky hair sighed, "Not too far Naruto". The grey haired individual sported a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue pants that matched. Over top he wore a dark green flack jacket, and he also had navy colored sandals and gloves. He too, like Naruto, wore a forehead protector.

"Naruto you idiot! Stop complaining! We will get there, when we get there," yelled a pink haired teenage girl. She, unlike the others, truly stood out in her choice of attire, when she wasn't wearing her coat that is. She wore a red sleeveless top, with black spandex underneath a light pink skirt. She also donned a pair of sandal-boots that reached all the way up to just below the knee cap. She too, wore a forehead protector unlike the others.

Naruto laughed upon the chastising given to him by the pinkette. "Jeez Sakura, I did just get poisoned by _your_ knife, so you can show me a lil respect," Naruto said in response.

The other teenage male with the group, barked in response with a laugh. "Ha, what a show you two are," he said.

Naruto turned around to face the brunette boy, who had two fang shaped symbols painted in red on his face, while walking backwards. "I bet you wish you had someone to yell at you all the time Kiba," exclaimed Naruto, with a beaming smile.

"I do Naruto. My mother," Kiba replied jokingly.

The group chuckled in response, including the redhead female, who was being carried by Kakashi. Her facial expression appeared distraught after, as she did not look all too comfortable with the position that she was in.

While walking along the path, the clouds seemed to shift, and several rays of light were caught in the glasses of the redhead known as Karin. With her free hand, she adjusted her glasses, as her expression turned into that of a shocked individual.

Her voice began to stutter, as she pointed upwards. "L-look u-up there! What is that?"

The rest of the group looked up in the sky, and observed what looked like a figure falling from the sky, set on fire.

"Oh shit. That's fast," said Kiba.

The object kept racing towards the ground, until a loud collision sound was heard, along with the crashing of multiple trees.

Kakashi immediately reacted, as he was never a stranger to the bizarre and unusual. "Kiba, Naruto, Sakura! We'll approach this with caution. We don't know what, or who that was. Naruto, take point, Kiba flank right side, and Sakura left."

"Yes sensei," shouted out Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura.

The group approached the point of contact, and observed the surrounding damage. A sizable amount of devastation had been produced. All of the trees around the twenty meter crater lay broken with some of them set ablaze. There was a large cloud of dust floating up above the crash site, making it harder to breathe for the group. Chunks of rock, both large and small, were scattered all across the crater.

The group congregated together at the edge of the crater, with all eyes fixed towards the center.

"No way could anyone have survived that," said Sakura.

"Probably not, but let's check it out," replied Kiba.

Kakashi turned to his right to face the dog ninja. "Go and dig in the center Kiba, be careful. The rest of us will set up a defensive perimeter."

Kiba began to walk forwards. "Alright Kakas- WOAH," yelled the sinobi as he fell to his left side.

Naruto dashed forward past Kiba and into the pit yelling, "I got this Kakashi Sensei!"

"Wait! Naruto," Kakashi shouted.

Everyone else jumped into the crater and ran after Naruto. While running, they saw him digging around in the center making wishes as to what it was, "Maybe this will be a ramen package sent by Kami himself!"

They all stood behind Naruto, scowling at him for his childish actions. While standing idle, they were soon startled when a hand with red coloring shot out of the rubble and grasped at the air frantically.

Everyone, including Naruto, was surprised at what they saw. Naruto rushed forward, grabbed the hand, and soon felt a strong hot grip hold back.

 _Unbelievable! How could someone survive this kind of a fall!_ Kakashi's eye widened slightly.

With a strong pull, Naruto pulled out the burned figure from the rubble who donned clothing with excessive holes and tears.

Sakura was beyond shocked, "I don't believe it! That's a person."

Naruto held the man with two arms, and soon felt the person's body go limp, as Naruto slowly rested him on the ground.

With all eyes fixed on the man, Kakashi said, "Sakura, tend to his wounds."

Sakura knelt towards the man, and inspected the damage done first. He clearly had first degree burns all over his body, and a fair amount of his spiky hair appeared to be singed. She touched what resembled the remnants of a chest plate for body armor, and immediately retracted her hand from the heat. She winced in pain, "Ouch! That's hot."

"Well no shit Sakura," replied Kiba, which earned him a scowl from the pink haired medic.

"It would be much appreciated if you took care of Vegeta for me," everyone promptly turned their heads to face the source of the voice. The origin came from a silhouette floating in view of the sun. They could make out the basic tracing of the entity, and saw that he had a tail, and protruding ears. He began to lower himself from the sky, and came into view.

"I know he may be a bother for you, what with current events raging on for you and all that, but you might find that he'll be able to suit you for your future endeavors," said Beerus.

The look of shock from discovering a man who crashed into the ground while on fire, and alive, paled in comparison to when the group saw the God known as Beerus.

"What the hell! Is that a cat," Kiba shouted.

Shocked and outraged, Beerus bellowed, "YOU WATCH YOUR TONGUE DOG BOY! THE FELINE SPECIES IS FAR SUPERIOR TO YOU MUTT ABOMINATIONS!"

The group sweatdropped and scratched their heads in response to the outburst from the God of Destruction.

"I do apologize for my outburst. Anywho, I must be going. Naruto, I expect you to work wonders," Beerus said with a toothy smile.

"Uh, sure," said Naruto, while scratching the back of his head, as he had a confused look on his face, partially for seeing what Beerus looked like.

The God of Destruction flew forward, at what looked like an instant speed, and poked Naruto in the forehead, causing his body to collapse. Berrus then disappeared at an even faster speed.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

She rushed forward to catch his body after it went limp. Kakashi laid Karin down and rushed forward as well.

"What's his condition Sakura," questioned Kakashi.

"He's gonna be fine, he's just knocked out cold," she replied with a look of slight relief on her face.

"What's the plan Kakashi Sensei," asked Kiba as he stepped forward.

"Well, considering a Leaf shinobi was just assaulted by an unknown assailant, who happens to be connected to our friend here," said Kakashi as he gestured towards Vegeta's body. "I think we're gonna have to carry both this "Vegeta" and Naruto back to Konoha ourselves," Kakashi sighed out.

Kakashi stood up, and pointed at Sakura, and gestured towards Vegeta, while also pointing at Kiba, and then signaled towards Naruto. He walked over to Karin and proceeded to sling her over his back. _The world certainly keeps getting stranger and stranger huh Minato?_

Unknown to them, Beerus floated several miles up in the sky, watching the scene unfold. _Well Vegeta, it's time to see if you have what it takes to truly become a God._


	2. Chapter II: Reascension

**Hey everyone,**

 **I would just like to introduce myself because I didn't in the previous chapter. I'm kind of new to fanfiction. I used to have a previous account, however, I lost interest in my story because I didn't get many views. I know that seems selfish, but I've changed. I now don't really care, because after seeing my previous story a couple of weeks ago, I noticed that the amount of views and reviews increased by a lot. The irony is funny cause I got more feedback when I stopped caring about the story as opposed to when I actually cared for the story.**

 **Anyways, I want to quickly explain some elements in the story. The biggest one would be the energy hierarchy. It is generally accepted that the DBZ universe is much more powerful than Naruto. If I just placed in normal Vegeta into the Naruto world, well, honestly it wouldn't really be much of a story. There would be no challenge presented to Vegeta. Now there is. At the beginning of this story, Vegeta will start out with the following stats and powers…**

 **-10 X normal human strength (e.g. he can bench press 1,350 pounds)**

 **-10 X normal human speed (e.g. he can run at 280 mph)**

 **-sub-par chakra levels, but they will grow very quickly**

 **-He's still very durable**

 **-His power will increase X 2 upon recovering from injury. His base stats will be twice as powerful.**

 **He will still be a challenge to some of the Naruto characters, however, not all of them.**

 **This takes place sometime before the new DBZ movie, Resurrection F, and it takes place immediately after Naruto fights Sasuke in the Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown arc.**

 **Any feedback for my story is really appreciated, especially negative criticism.**

 **And thanks so much everyone, by the time I finished writing this, I got 118 views. It literally blows my last story out of the water.**

 **To answer some of the questions I received, Vegeta will not have ki for the majority of the story. He will regain his ability later on though. This is to keep Vegeta on an equal playing field with the other Naruto characters.**

 **Unfortunately, even though Vegeta is my favorite character in DBZ, it is generally considered that Goku is stronger than Vegeta, and I would like to have as much "realism" in my story as possible. But it's really irrelevant because Goku won't be playing a big role in this story. He might show up later, but that is still on the drawing board.**

 **I'll also try to not belittle Vegeta too much. I'm going to try to make this the last chapter where that happens.**

 **I would also like to thank** **blackcat505** **,** **Wispershot** **,** **zekbolt55** **,** **Silvermonkey456, and HeartlessNobody13** **for being the first people to ever favorite and follow my story.**

* * *

The rays of the nearest star, shined down from the Universe and impacted the planetary body that hoisted the Shinobi world. Much like a God, they could reach anywhere and everywhere, going so far as to snake its way into the window of a building that hosted the sick, the feeble, and the dying. They shone brightly upon the space black irises and pupils that looked almost lifeless.

Vegeta blinked. He then closed his eyes, and ran a hand through his thick, spiky jet black hair.

The saiyan then used both of his hands to push himself up to a sitting position, with his naked back against the wall.

 _My armor… Kakarot this better not be another one of your tricks_.

The prince scanned the room, starting from his left side. He identified a few basic items, similar to the ones on Earth. He spotted another empty bed, a blue curtain, several flowers lined up along the wall, a desk with nothing on it, and two chairs. It is what Vegeta did not see that caught his attention. No window, and no handle on the door.

 _Well it looks like I am an uninvited guest here…_

Vegeta began to cough, with a hoarse voice he said, "Damn it,". He placed a hand towards his chest, and felt his cold bare skin. He then proceeded to inspect his hand, taking note of the slight red tint to it.

Vegeta slowly placed both of his feet on the chilly hospital floor, and started to walk towards to door. Once he reached the exit, he pushed on the door and noticed it was locked.

 _Well, just as I thought._

Vegeta pulled back his fist, and rammed it straight into door. A hole about three times the diameter of his fist appeared right in the center of the grey metal door.

He then grasped the door by sticking both hands inside the hole, and pushed the door off its hinges. Vegeta let go of the door, as it fell to the floor with a bang.

The former God stepped out of the room and onto the fallen door. He looked to his left, and saw down the corridor, and to his right, where he saw a passage of equal length. For the most part, the hallway was barren and did not have much to it. There were a few carts holding medical supplies, and janitorial supplies left next to a few of the doors. The walls were painted a light olive color, with the floor and ceiling being a slightly darker shade of pea green.

As he turned to his right, and started to walk down the hallway, four shinobi armed with kunai, shuriken, and tantos materialized with puffs of smoke in front of Vegeta via the Body Flicker Technique.

Vegeta got into his royal saiyan combat stance, raising both fists, and crouching low.

"Stand down! You are to remain here by orders of the Lady Hokage," shouted one of the masked ninja, who donned a suit of silver body armor, and dark blue clothing. The mask bore resemblance to a tiger.

Vegeta began to laugh, and stared directly into the mask of the ninja who spoke to him.

"Bye," said Vegeta as he raised his hand, and opened up his palm. The shinobi stiffened, as they prepared for an attack.

Vegeta's face suddenly turned to one of complete shock.

 _What is this! I can't feel my ki!_

Wasting no time, a shinobi from the leaf rushed forward and began to assault Vegeta. The ANBU ninja rushed straight in for a forward stab into Vegeta's leg.

With incredible speed, the saiyan grabbed the blade of the kunai, and crushed it in his hands. The leaf shinobi was alarmed to say the least, "W-what i-impossible!"

Vegeta seized his hand, broke several bones in the masked shinobi's wrist, and swung him into the nearest ninja. Both combatants were knocked out cold.

One of the remaining two shinobi blurred out a series of complex hand signs and shouted, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, as he prepared to face the incoming dragon-shaped flames.

To the eyes of the shinobi, it looked as though Vegeta became engulfed in the inferno. As the flames died down, to the surprise of the leaf ninja, the saiyan was on one knee, breathing heavily.

 _How is it that an attack from a petty warrior such as him, could injure me!_

Vegeta stood to both of his feet, and bolted towards the remaining warriors. He jumped up in the air, while moving forwards, and brought down his fist straight into the chest of the surprised ninja, knocking the wind out of him and breaking several ribs. To the assaulted individual, it had felt like several tonnes of weights had been dropped on his chest.

The lone ninja threw several shuriken at Vegeta, which bounced off his body and fell to the ground. He then proceeded to engage the saiyan with several slashes and strikes at the prince's body. Vegeta ducked and dodged most of the swings, until he spun around and swiped the attackers feet from underneath him. He then punched the fallen shinobi in the gut, as the ninja coughed up blood and passed out.

 _I should be fighting great warriors! Not these low-level imbeciles! But still, why can I not sense or use my own ki?_

Vegeta began to walk down the corridor, after spitting on the body of one of his foes. As he approached the main foyer of the hospital. He saw several nurses and doctors staring at him, not just because he took out four ANBU shinobi, but also because he was stark naked.

Vegeta walked outside of the building, and looked up towards the heaven, as he felt his eyes drawn to the great unknown. He saw a cloudless sky, with several shades of blue painted upon it like an art canvas. He felt the breeze slowly whip by him, and the warmth of the sun beat down from the sky. His gaze shifted to the moon, as it has always been a strong allure to him and his saiyan ancestors.

 _The moon… It is not the same._

Vegeta's thoughts halted when he felt cold steel pressed up against his neck.

"Don't move Vegeta," said Kakashi Hatake.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed faintly, he looked down from the sky and surveyed his surroundings. He noticed at least twenty warriors armed with swords and kunai.

"How do you know my name?"

"We can talk about it inside," said Kakashi.

"We can talk about _here_ ," replied Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around to face the copy ninja, and looked directly into his sharingan eye. Vegeta took a moment to analyze Kakashi. He found it rather peculiar that a human could look so young with grey hair, not to mention he has never seen an eye like that before.

Vegeta began to open his mouth, and then a syringe was stuck into his neck from behind by a shinobi. The saiyan stood still, until a small smile started to creep up on his lips, and it formed into a laugh.

"HA! You fools, I am immune to poison," shouted Vegeta with a boastful attitude. The Prince, while not even turning around, elbowed the shinobi in the face as the cracking of bones could be heard upon impact.

The shinobi fell to the ground, clutching his broken nose that was gushing out blood, as he shook in pain.

"Who's next," questioned Vegeta.

"You are!"

The back of Vegeta's head was smashed by a fist that had a blue aura surrounding it. The saiyan warrior was knocked out cold, as his body went limp and collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"Nice timing Lady Tsunade," remarked Kakashi.

"Well thanks Kakashi, I do try to please," replied Tsunade as she looked away from Vegeta's naked body and to Kakashi.

"What are we going to do about this one," Kakashi said as he gestured towards the saiyan.

Lady Tsunade sighed, as she put her fingers to her head and began to massage her temple. "Just bring him to the interrogation room. Don't let him leave until he tells us everything. And please clothe him Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded his head, as he walked over to Vegeta, picked him up, and used the Body Flicker Technique to leave the area.

* * *

All that he saw was brown. And he felt soft, human like hair. To him, it smelled like… home. His true home, planet Vegeta, not that imitation of an abode that was propped up for him by Kakarot known as "Earth", but the genuine home planet where he was born and raised in into the saiyan culture.

He pushed himself up, and stood on his feet, and looked down as he couldn't believe his eyes. The former deity was on top of a Great Ape.

Vegeta could feel the beating of the heart of the legendary saiyan ape, and hear the low growling of the colossal beast. He looked out ahead in the direction that the Great Ape was facing. several hundred meters out in front, Vegeta saw a giant orange fox with several tails sweeping back and forth.

The fox bellowed out in a deep voice, " **Vegeta…** "

Again the fox said, " **Vegeta…** "

For a final time the fox bellowed " **VEGETA!"**

* * *

With that, Vegeta awoke from his dream. His eyes shot open and he noticed that he was sitting on a chair, facing the same silver haired ninja he saw before, in a pitch-black room with an iron floor. He quickly glanced down and saw a blank white t shirt and colorless shorts. The prince also noticed that he was not chained, or bound to the chair in anyway.

"Good, you're up," said Kakashi.

Vegeta stared at the copy nin, "You left me unbound, that's a stupid mistake."

"Well I can't hold you here indefinitely," begun Kakashi.

 _What a fool, time to die_

Vegeta tried to get up, however, he wasn't able to move his body at all.

Vegeta's facial expression quickly turned sour, "What sort of trickery is this? What have you done to my body?"

Another shinobi stepped out of the darkness and into the light, one who wore a longsleeve black shirt and dark black pants. He also had on a dark green flak jacket and a hair style the resembled a pineapple oddly enough. "Kakashi _can_ hold you here indefinitely, until you answer all of our questions that is."

Vegeta became truly aggravated. His facial expression clearly displayed a discomfort with the shinobi's words. Before he began to feel the need for enlightening the shinobi on manners, Vegeta heard a voice in his head, " _Vegeta can you hear me?_ "

The saiyan quickly became puzzled and slightly relieved at hearing this voice.

" _Kakarot? Is that you?_ "

" _Yeah Vegeta. Listen carefully because I don't have much time," said Goku_

" _Kakarot what the hell did you do to me? Where am I,_ " questioned Vegeta with venom in his voice.

" _Vegeta never mind any of that, I don't have the time, you need to listen,_ " Goku responded rather quickly. " _I can't explain too much, but Beerus took away your ability to use ki. He replaced it with something weaker called "chakra". Everyone that lives on the planet that you're on uses chakra. You won't be as strong as you used to. Beerus placed the power necessary to restore your ki on the planet somewhere. You're going to have to find out how to restore your ki if you want to get off that planet. I can't sense you, because you don't have ki anymore, so I won't be able to find you._ "

Vegeta was shocked to say the least. Essentially, he had been condemned to some primitive, backwater planet in an unknown sector of the Universe.

Goku began to speak again, " _I have to go now Vegeta. Please be careful_."

"Vegeta answer the question," said Kakashi.

Vegeta moved his head up to look at Kakashi in his eye. With great disdain, Vegeta grudgingly responded.

"What question?"

"Where are you from?"

"Planet Vegeta" responded the prince.

Kakashi sighed and responded, "The longer you take to answer my questions the longer you are going to be here."

"Are you deaf? I said planet Vegeta", responded Vegeta, slightly annoyed.

"Isn't this troublesome Shikamaru?"

"Yeah tell me about it," said the pineapple haired shinobi.

"Look Vegeta, we really don't have time for your games," began Kakashi

"And I don't have time for yours. How do you know my name?"

Kakashi sighed. _I never was cut out for the interrogation lifestyle_. "Ok Vegeta, I'll make you a deal. You answer my questions, and I'll answer yours."

"Hmph, very well," responded the prince.

"Where are you from Vegeta?"

"I will say this again, and this will be the last time that I will say this. I was born and raised on the planet Vegeta, named after my Father, King Vegeta. I lived there well into adulthood, until my homeworld was destroyed. I currently live on planet Earth."

 _This guy definitely hit his head hard when he landed, he thinks he's some kind of alien._

"And if you happen to be a part of one of those arrogant civilizations that is foolish enough to believe that they are the only sentient race that exists in the Universe then you are sorely mistaken," Vegeta hissed, almost as if he was reading Kakashi's mind.

"If you do not believe that I am not human, take my blood and run a DNA test. Assuming you know what DNA is," said Vegeta.

The copy ninja shifted in his seat, "Very well, we'll do that later."

Shikamaru spoke up, "Wait a minute Kakashi, you don't actually think he's from another planet do you?"

Vegeta eyed Shikamaru, "That is enough out of you boy. It is time for my question. How do you know my name "Kakashi"?"

"When walking back from a mission, my group saw you fall straight out of the sky, while on fire. We went to the crash site, and saw you in the rubble. You were injured and had burns all over your body. When we were about to begin healing your wounds, someone appeared in the sky. He was… well… purple,"

Vegeta's appearance darkened. He was hit full force with reality. The reality that he was dumped here against his will.

 _Damn you Beerus._

"I see," said Vegeta.

"Now, When we met the cat-like being, he assaulted one of my teammates. Who was he, and what is his affiliation with you" questioned Kakashi.

Vegeta said slowly, "Beerus the Destroyer, and he is my… sensei." He continued to speak. "Where am I? and who are you?"

Kakashi answered, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I am a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. You are currently in the Leaf Village, also known as Konoha." Kakashi continued to look at Vegeta. "Why do you think "Beerus" attacked my colleague?"

Vegeta hissed out, "How would I know that shinobi?"

"Can you just answer the question," replied the tired ninja.

Vegeta sighed slightly, "He is not exactly sane."

Kakashi nodded approvingly, recalling the outburst from the deity towards Kiba.

"How do I know you won't try to attack me again, or keep me imprisoned for longer?" questioned the prince.

"You don't. But we honestly have no reason to. Your of no real value to us." replied Shikamaru.

"What do you plan to do once we release you?" questioned Kakashi.

Vegeta paused before he answered, "I need to find something."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"Power."

"Oh," said Kakashi, as he closed his eye.

Vegeta honestly had no idea how to recover his ki. He was still furious at what Beerus had done. How dare he take away what he worked so hard to achieve. The status he worked so hard to procure.

The status of a _God_.

"Will you release me now?"

"Soon. I have to take you to see the village leader, the Hokage," replied the copy ninja.

"What is the name of this… "Hokage"," questioned Vegeta.

"Lady Tsunade. I hope you won't do anything rash?"

"Hmph," grunted Vegeta.

Kakashi then started to notice similarities between Vegeta and a certain Uchiha. _His attitude reminds me of Sasuke and he looks a little bit like him too. Jet black hair, a brooding demeanor, and his seriousness._

"Alright then, Shikamaru, release him after you draw his blood," said Kakashi.

Vegeta watched with interest as his shadow retracted back towards Shikamaru, inching its way slowly, but surely back towards the boy. After Shikamaru released the jutsu, Vegeta stood up and began to stretch out his legs and arms. A masked ANBU walked towards with a syringe, and handed it to Shikamaru. The Nara clan member injected the syringe into Vegeta, and withdrew blood.

"This way Vegeta," said Kakashi as he lead the saiyan towards the doorway.

Kakashi held the door open for Vegeta, and followed after him. Shikamaru exited the room behind Kakashi, not before stopping the copy ninja.

"You know this guy is going to be… troublesome?"

"Yeah," replied Kakashi.

The group continued to exit the building until they made it outside, and on to the streets of Konoha. They continued on their path to the Hokage's building.

Vegeta looked around the village, and saw what he considered most displeasing. There were buildings of only three sorts. Structures that were either being rebuilt, buildings that were destroyed, or nothing but a pile of ruble in place of where a building should have been. The "road" was nothing more than dirt and mud, and the people all wore torn and tattered clothing.

"Is this your village Kakashi?"

"Yes it is."

Vegeta's face turned into one of disgust. "It looks like piss and shit. How do you live here?"

Shikamaru and Kakashi chuckled as their lips formed a smile.

While walking backwards, Kakashi turned to face Vegeta. "Recently, our village was attacked and as you can see, we suffered a lot of damage," Kakashi said as he motioned towards the buildings being rebuilt, and the litter on the dirt road.

"The opponent we faced was quite a challenge," remarked Shikamaru

"What do you mean "opponent"? Could your village not stop a single warrior," questioned Vegeta.

"Technically, yes, there was only one attacker. He went by the name of "Pain". He said he was a God. Pain was quite powerful, but one of our shinobi managed to take him down," said Kakashi.

Vegeta's eyebrow was raised as he heard this. "Are you serious? A God? I have never met such a deity before. What did he look like?"

"Yeah, that's what he called himself. He was best known to have short, spiky orange hair, with several piercing on his body," replied the copy ninja.

Vegeta thought this "God" would have lead him to the link between Beerus and his missing power, however, it appeared not. This "Pain" matched no physical description of any deity he knew.

"He is definitely no God. I can assure you that, as I would know" remarked Vegeta.

"Oh really," inquired Shikamaru, slightly interested in observing the psychology of the saiyan prince.

"Yes really," Vegeta hissed out. "I am a Saiyan God after all."

Kakashi looked over to Shikamaru, and made eye contact with him. Shikimaru, rolled his eyes. _Great, another deranged pompous lunatic._

Shikamaru sighed, "Sure Vegeta."

Prince Vegeta became furious. "How dare you! I could destroy you with a thought! You insignificant, feeble human! I am a Saiyan God, you are nothing but a joke!"

"Vegeta, if you were a God, you would be omnipotent. You clearly aren't, or else you would of destroyed me back in the room over there. Come to think of it, you wouldn't be next to me right now."

Vegeta was fuming mad and startled by the response, "I-I was stripped of my title, You will see, once my power is restored!"

Kakashi's eye widened slightly in response to this. _His power… Is that what he's here for? Did his sensei, "Beerus the Destroyer", drop him off here for that? It might just be the lack of sleep talking. Regardless, how powerful is this guy? I'll have to watch him from now on._

The group ceased their conversation, and they soon entered the Hokage compound. They stood outside the door to enter Tsunade's office.

Kakashi placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, and pulled him back. "Vegeta, please don't do anything stupid."

Vegeta scowled, "Hmph," as he slapped Kakashi's hand off his shoulder.

Shikamaru opened the door, and they all walked in. Tsunade looked up from her desk, and looked at Vegeta with narrowed eyes, then at Kakashi.

"Ahh Kakashi, you're back. Was your task successful?"

"Yes it was Lady Tsunade, as Vegeta here, answered all of our questions," replied Kakashi.

"That's good to hear," the Hokage said. She turned to face Vegeta. "So, you're Vegeta?"

"Yes I am," Vegeta said.

"What village are you from?"

Vegeta snapped at the Lady Hokage, "I already answered those damned questions woman!"

Kakashi and Shikamaru tensed at Vegeta's words. Shikamaru thought, _oh boy, he is definitely troublesome._

"Watch your mouth! You wouldn't want your ass to get kicked again would you?" shouted the enraged Hokage.

Vegeta howled in laughter, "HA! As if you ever could touch me!"

Tsunade yelled back, "I already knocked you out cold once, I'll do it again!"

The saiyan prince's expression quickly became angry. "That was you? You dare lay a hand on a saiyan prince? I will destroy you for your foolishness!"

"Let's take this outside and fight! If you win, I'll give you 50,000 Ryo. If I win, you will become my personal servant for one week."

Vegeta smirked, "Are you challenging me woman? I wouldn't recommend it."

Kakashi, after being shocked from the confrontation, decided now was the best time to intervene. "Hey, Tsunade, I really think you should let this go," Kakashi pleaded.

"Shut your mouth Kakashi! I need to teach this punk respect!"

Tsunade bolted up out of her seat, and walked to the door. She punched it down, and stormed to the nearest clearing to fight.

Vegeta, Kakashi, and Shikamaru followed, with Kakashi running towards Tsunade.

Vegeta smirked, _I will end you girl._

As Kakashi approached Tsunade, she said, "Save it Kakashi, I don't want to hear it!"

"Lady Tsunade listen to me, please. Trust me when I say it wouldn't be a good decision for you to fight him."

Tsunade turned around and faced the copy ninja with narrowed eyes. "And why is that Kakashi?"

Kakashi lowered his voice,"Because I know he's more powerful than we think."

He continued, "I started to make some speculations, and I know this sounds crazy but it would make sense. When we questioned Vegeta about what it was that he planned to do after he was released, he said to look for power. When Shikamaru started to argue with Vegeta on the way to you, Vegeta said that he was once a God and that his power was stripped from him."

Tsunade spoke up, "You do know Kakashi, that you sound crazy right now."

Kakashi chuckled slightly, "Trust me, I already thought about that." Kakashi resumed his explanation, "The purple cat-like being from my previous mission. I think that he is connected somehow to Vegeta and his "Lost power". There are still some holes in my theory, however, I think I'll be able to figure the truth out about who Vegeta really is."

Tsunade sighed, "Well Kakashi, you've never given me a reason to doubt you before. I suppose I can let you dig around with Vegeta a little longer."

Kakashi thought for a little bit before responding, "Actually, I was thinking Lady Tsunade..."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, "Yes Kakashi?"

"Well i was thinking that you should place Vegeta on Team Seven."

Tsunade looked stunned, "Kakashi you do realize what you're asking me? You're asking me to instate a complete stranger, who as far as we known could be working for Madara Uchiha, into the Leaf Shinobi Force."

"Yeah. I know. But I just feel that the team needs him. He's so similar to Sasuke in every way. I mean, he looks like him too."

Tsunade shot back, "That means that he could defect like Sasuke."

Kakashi closed his eye. He took a moment to wonder if his request was the right course of action.

"Something is telling me, that Minato-sensei would do that."

"Well Kakashi, if Vegeta can prove himself on a mission with you, I'll instate him as a Leaf Shinobi," the slug princess sighed out.

"Alright then. I'll introduce Vegeta to his team tomorrow."

* * *

A spirited young teen with spiky blonde hair walked at a leisurely pace down the streets of Konoha. He had his hands on his head, and his minds in the clouds, as he thought about his life.

 _Wow I can't believe how far I've come. The village actually respects me now, I've become much stronger, and I think Sakura-chan is starting to like me!_

Naruto's thoughts were halted when he heard Kakashi-sensei's voice, he decided to run over to the copy ninja.

"Well some important issues came up with Lady Tsunade, and she can't fight right now."

Vegeta laughed, "HA! What a weakling! What a Frieza, she can't fight me herself!"

Naruto came into Kakashi's view and yelled, "Hey Kakashi Sensei!"

"Good afternoon Naruto," replied Kakashi as he eye smiled.

Naruto Uzumaki stopped in his tracks, and looked to Kakashi's right. His eyes widened slightly as he realized who it was.

"Hey you're that guy, how are you!" exclaimed Naruto.

Vegeta hissed out, "Yes, I'm that guy. Now leave me alone."

Naruto's shoulders sunk. _He rejects me like Sakura and looks like Sasuke, just my luck._

Kakashi looked away from Naruto and back to Vegeta. "Well Vegeta, what do you plan to do now?"

Vegeta paused for a moment. He didn't realize that he would have to answer that question so soon. Vegeta folded his arms and thought.

 _What should I do now? Do I stay with these people? They tried to_ _imprison me? But where would I go… That's beside the point. I need to train. I must get stronger! But what the hell is this chakra Kakarot told me about?_

Vegeta closed his eyes and clenched his fists and teeth, "As much as it pains me to ask Kakashi, I need help."

"And that would be for what exactly," questioned Kakashi.

"I need to learn how to use this energy called "chakra"."

"Well that works out perfectly. In exchange for helping out my team, we'll teach you the basic fundamentals of chakra and how to use it," replied the copy ninja with an eye smile.

 _Damn it! I can't believe I have to ask these humans for help._

Kakashi continued to speak, "We'll have to supply you with a place to stay and food to eat as well. The only problem is where to have you stay," said Kakashi as he placed his hand to his chin.

Naruto's facial expression brightened up, "Hey! Hey! Kakashi Sensei, Vegito can stay with me!"

Vegeta quickly got mad, "My name is VEGETA! Not Vegito! Do you understand that you brat?"

The Uzumaki started to laugh a little as he gave him a thumbs up, "Alright Vegeta, no problem!"

 _He confused my name for that ridiculous Kakarot endorsed fusion technique creation!_

Naruto continued to talk, "Well do you want to go see where you'll be staying at in the mean time?"

Vegeta responded in a flustered tone, "Fine."

"Wait, Vegeta, before you go, here is some ryo, the Leaf's currency, to help you buy some food and better clothing. Consider it an incentive to help out," Kakashi said as he tossed him a small bag full.

Vegeta grunted in reply, "Hmph."

Naruto gestured for Vegeta to follow him and started to walk past Kakashi.

"Wait Naruto. Are you sure that this is what you want," Kakashi whispered.

"Yeah Kakashi Sensei. I've never had a roommate before so this will be kind of fun," replied Naruto.

Kakashi patted him on the shoulder and eye smiled. Naruto smiled back and continued on his path to his rebuilt apartment.

* * *

Goku and Beerus were both floating in the air, in a meditative position. Neither God was moving a muscle, as both of them had perfect, steady breathing rates.

An usual bird-like creature with orange feathers, golden highlights, and a blue beak flew next to the deities, and landed on Goku's head.

The saiyan's eyes slowly opened as he looked directly at the God of Destruction.

"Lord Beerus… I don't mean to question your decision but, was it really the right choice to send Vegeta to another world like that? I mean this is _Vegeta_ we're talking about. He has changed since coming to Earth, but he still gets really angry, really fast. And now that he's not nearly as strong as he used to be, he might get himself in a lot of trouble that he won't be able to get out of."

Beerus opened his eyelids, to reveal his golden sclera to Goku. "You forget Goku. Vegeta does know what it's like to survive in a situation where he's surrounded by stronger warriors. For most of his life, he lived under the oppression of Frieza. He came out on top. He's much stronger than him now. Regardless, he's forgotten what it's like to be in a situation where he has to survive."

The God continued, "For a weed is a plant that has mastered all skills necessary to survive, yet they do not know how to grow in rows."

Beerus summoned a weed out of thin air, and held it out in a open palm as he closed his eyes. Goku watched intently as the orange bird from before, scooped the weed out of Beerus' hand, and flew away with it.

The saiyan continued to track the bird with his eyes, watching it land on the ground. The bird then swallowed the weed.

Goku's eyes widened as the bird soon collapsed to the ground, lifeless as its body lay on the floor.

* * *

Naruto and Vegeta stood outside the door to enter the Uzumaki's house. While grabbing the door handle, and entering, Naruto shouted, "And this is my home!"

Vegeta's eye began to twitch. He stood there with a look of pure and utter disgust, as Naruto stood proud with his hands on his hips.

"This is filthy! How can you live in this vermin infested oubliette? Never in my life, have I seen a more unorderly, foul, unsanitary, home!"

Naruto began to chuckle with his signature embarrassed Uzumaki laugh, "Come on Vegeta, it's not that bad."

Almost as if to spite the young blonde, a cockroach scurried across the floor, after crawling out from an empty ramen cup.

 _This is probably what Kakarot's home would look like if he didn't have his woman to clean it up for him._

"And you can sleep here Vegeta, right on the couch"

"I've had enough of your "home" Naruto. I need to purchase some garments for my training," Vegeta said with a sigh.

"Alright I know just the place," remarked the leaf ninja.

Fifteen minutes later, the Saiyan and Uzumaki were at a shinobi supply store in the center of town, searching for the ideal gear, suited towards the needs of both a saiyan and shinobi.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Vegeta, I've been thinking ya know? The color that would suit you the best is orange!"

"Over Bulma's grave would I _ever_ wear orange!"

"Who's Bulma," questioned Naruto.

"My wife," responded Vegeta, rather annoyed with Naruto's question.

Naruto shifted really close to Vegeta, squinted his eyes, and curved his lips in a devilish grin.

"Is she hot?"

Vegeta's face went beet red, and after he recovered from the embarrassment that the blonde teen dealt him, his left eye began to twitch until he had an outburst in the store, "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"

Naruto began to laugh rather sheepishly, "Sorry Vegeta, I had to ask."

Several minutes passed by, and Vegeta picked out various articles of clothing. He picked up a pair of white sandals and white shinobi combat gloves. He purchased a black sleeveless spandex tank top, with black spandex pants. Naruto also suggested that he purchase a used older anbu flak jacket that was steel grey in color, which also had an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back. Vegeta wasn't too pleased with the orange, however, he reluctantly obliged.

Vegeta's stomach soon made a rumbling sound that could be heard in the entire store. His face blushed red.

"Woah Vegeta, it looks like somebody is hungry! Come on, I'll take you to the best ramen restaurant in town, my treat."

The saiyan nodded his head in response, and the pair left the store to go to Ichiraku Ramen.

Unfortunately for the blonde's wallet, he never would have thought that someone could of ate more Ramen than both himself, and Choji Akimichi combined.

Naruto began with a stutter, "H-hey V-vegeta, wanna ease up on the ramen hehe?"

Vegeta lowered his chopsticks and narrowed his eyes, "You said you would pay."

"Yeah I-"

"Then shut up," replied the Saiyan prince.

Once they were done eating, Naruto started to strike up a conversation with the Saiyan.

"So Vegeta… Tell me about yourself."

"I am a Saiyan prince and a warrior," said Vegeta rather blandly.

"A saiyan huh? What's that," questioned the curious blonde teen.

"A saiyan is a warrior alien race from the planet Vegeta."

"You're from another planet? Wow I never would've believed. I mean, I thought that there were other people out there, but I never really knew," said Naruto as he put both of his hands behind his head.

Vegeta was little surprised. "You actually beleive me? Your village colleagues Kakashi and Shikamaru did not. They thought I was mad."

Naruto smiled, "Well would you believe me if I told you that I had a giant fox with nine tails sealed inside of me?"

Vegeta grunted, "Hmph." _That fox was in my dream… what an enigma this is..._

"So it's not that hard to believe that you come from a different planet," replied Naruto. "What's it like on your home world by the way?"

Vegeta's expression darkened, as he grew a little irritated. "My planet was destroyed several years ago. I wouldn't know"

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. That's kind of similar to my village being destroyed."

Vegeta clenched his teeth and hissed out, "No. It's not similar at all. Six saiyans survived the explosion. Only three pure-blooded saiyans exist today. Your village clearly recovered. My race did _not_ have that luxury."

"Did you get them?

"What?" Vegeta asked slightly confused.

Naruto closed his eyes and asked again, "The people who destroyed your world. Did you get them?"

Realization hit the Prince's face. He was asking if he got his revenge on Frieza. Vegeta's expression became dismal at the question.

"No I did not."

Naruto's spirit took an unexpected turn, and shone as bright as any star.

He jumped up off the stool and shouted, "Now you have something to work for Vegeta! Every ninja needs a reason to be one! Work to bring those people to justice, don't do it for revenge though! We're going to get up super early, and train together!"

A rare occurrence, thought by many to happen at infrequent times, took place in this section of the Universe. This phenomenon was also believed by some to be near impossible. The incident was simply strange.

Vegeta smiled.


	3. Chapter III: Energies of The Universe

**Sorry for the long update, its not that I got bored or anything, I was away in Europe for soccer.**

 **I honestly cannot believe that by the time I finished writing this chapter, my story had 784 views. I know that this may seem insignificant to some of you better authors out there, but to me it's insane. This shits on the last story I did.**

 **To answer some of the reviews I had…**

 **I do not intend to pair Goku with Tsunade, honestly, I do not intend to pair anyone with anyone. Goku is married to Chi Chi. Vegeta is married to Bulma.** ***SPOILER TO NARUTO STORYLINE*** **Naruto will eventually marry Hinata, and Sasuke with Sakura. *** **SPOILER ENDS HERE***

 **I like to keep my fanfiction as canon as possible.**

 **Sakura will notice that Vegeta is like Sasuke. She may or may not take it well. Read down below to find out.**

 **It is not possible for Vegeta to go SSJ. This would defeat the purpose of keeping Vegeta on a relatively equal playing field with the Naruto characters. If Vegeta were to go SSJ, his strength as of right now in the story would enable him to bench press 270,000 pounds, and be able to achieve speeds of 56,000 miles per hour which is 73 times faster than the speed of sound. The amount of force that would go into his punches would literally be somewhere on the scale of being greater than that of the asteroids that wiped out the dinosaurs. If this were realistic, which it obviously isn't because it's a fanfiction based off a story where characters can blow up planets, then Vegeta would literally be able to just punch the Earth, cause Earthquakes that would kill of a large portion of the population, as well as cause volcanoes to erupt, and he would cause so much dust and debris to be sent into the atmosphere, that it would block out the sun and extinguish all life on Naruto's planet. But it's not, thankfully, because that would get boring really fast. Naruto characters would not be able to dodge an object moving at that speed, even with a sharingan, nor would the vast majority of them be able to take a hit, except for maybe something like the Jubi. If Vegeta were to go SSJ2, he would now be able to bench press 27,000,000 pounds and move at speeds of around 5,600,000 miles per hour, furthermore this is equivalent to around 7,300 times faster than the speed of sound (120 times less than the speed of light). Far faster than any asteroid has ever gone, therefore the amount of force put into a punch would be just ridiculous. I'm not even sure what it would do to the Earth. It would be overkill on even the Jubi. AND this is using base HUMAN stats. Not even what saiyans would be. Let's not forget Vegeta trains in 400X gravity, which this is also excluding.**

 **To basically sum up the point in this paragraph,**

 **He will not be able to use any of his powers or attacks seen in the DBZ story for a large portion of this fanfiction.**

 **Granted, my calculations are not near perfect, however, this is just to be used as reasoning as to why I do not want to have Vegeta unlock his ki abilities just yet.**

 **He will have to learn chakra based attacks. This is part of the plot. I will drop a clue by saying… Think back to what Beerus said. The apex of a God.**

 **I will not directly answer this question because I don't want to spoil anything, but I would not put the Kyuubi into the story like that unless he would be involved with the plot.**

 **If anyone has any questions please PM me for a faster response instead of a review because I can't comment on your review until my next chapter. Thanks so much.**

* * *

The stars are truly an enigma. They are able to rise and fall, repeatedly on set intervals without delay for millions and millions of years without ever faltering. Stars give birth to the phenomenon known as life. They allow life to exist, to survive.

As naturally as they tolerate life to thrive, so do they have the capability to cease existence. Stars emanate innumerable amounts of lethal UV radiation, magnetic energy, solar wind that whips by a million miles per hour, and heat that reaches temperatures in millions of degrees farenheit.

To the Saiyan prince, he never liked them. He wasn't one to admire much of anything. Barring training that is. At every opportunity Vegeta got, he would take it and train. Every morning Vegeta would wake up to exercise with nadir amounts of sleep, and commence his practice.

That is also why Vegeta happened to be standing over the sprawled out blonde haired teenage boy, who was snoring rather vociferously.

"Naruto, get up. It is time to train." said the Saiyan.

Upon hearing this slight disturbance, Naruto turned his head in the opposite direction, and buried it into the pillow even further.

Vegeta growled. The saiyan prince was rarely amused, and was even less thrilled to finding himself in the position where he was reduced to walking up a hormonal teenage child, that lived like a swine.

The former deity yanked the pillow from under Naruto, and said in a more demanding voice, "Boy! Get up!"

In response to the loud tone, Naruto awoke. He turned his head to face Vegeta, and almost as if to torment Vegeta, he said with narrowed eyes, "Go away."

Now, one such as Goku or Gohan would anticipate that Vegeta would lose his temper, however, that would only transpire in an _ordinary_ set of circumstances. This situation, was anything but ordinary.

The saiyan simply turned around, and walked out of sight.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and said "Glad he's gone. Back to sleep!"

Before Naruto could lay back down, Vegeta same bursting through the room, onto the bed, and tackled the blonde shinobi. The saiyan was moving so fast, that when he grabbed Naruto, he pulled the boy with him, crashing through the window and onto the dirt brown streets of Konoha. During the whole ordeal, Naruto was screaming and crying.

To any of the Konoha citizens up at this hour who happened to be on the streets, they would have wondered why a complete stranger was dragging the Hero of Konoha through town in his pajamas.

Several moments later, the two warriors could be seen at the Team Seven training ground, with one of the fighters, sprawled on the ground.

Naruto whined to Vegeta, while struggling to keep his eyes open, "Vegeta I can't even see! The sun is barely out too!" Naruto pointed to the rosy-pink and orange portion of the sky that layed to the east.

Vegeta ignored the young Uzumaki as he started to stretch. Naruto continued to watch Vegeta before deciding to get up. "I'm gonna go back and change Vegeta. I'll be back in a bit."

"Hmph. I bet you are just going to go back to sleep. And here I thought you were going to actually train." Vegeta remarked.

Naruto looked slightly offended, "Hey! That's not fair! I won't, I promise!"

As Naruto left to go change, Vegeta began his training. He started off with running at speeds of over one hundred miles per hour, while sprinting to his maximum of one thousand one hundred and twenty miles per hour for a duration of thirty seconds at intervals of every thirty seconds. Afterwards, Vegeta began his push ups, which he did with one hand, using his left first, and right second. He was able to perform well over two hundred of these on both hands. After, he tore down two trees and used them as weights to bench press. During this, Naruto returned in his black and orange signature tracksuit, stunned at Vegeta's feat.

Naruto watched Vegeta intently, not in the least bit interested as to why he was being watched by the Uzumaki. "Damn Vegeta, that's impressive!"

Vegeta said through clinched teeth, "No, it is nothing! I can do more!" The saiyan prince roared as he poured all of his strength into his efforts. Vegeta tossed the two trees into the air, and as the force of gravity acted upon the objects, they descended back down towards the former deity. With a final cry Vegeta slammed his two fists into both trees, causing them to split apart.

Naruto stood facing Vegeta with wide eyes. "Woah! Vegeta if you can teach me how to do that, Sakura-chan will like me over Sasuke for sure!"

Vegeta turned and stared at Naruto, as his chest heaved up and down. The exhausted saiyan spoke in between breaths. "No, you cannot." Naruto stared at Vegeta slightly puzzled.

"The strongest become strong by means of their one and only desire. The desire to be the best." Vegeta said.

 _Unless you are a Kakarot of course, getting everything handed to you by means of a silver platter._

"Your teacher and I made a deal. It is time for you to teach me how to use chakra" remarked the prince.

Naruto chuckled a little as he poked both his pointer finger tips together. "Heh… The thing is Vegeta. I barely know anything about Chakra myself! I was dead last in my academy."

The saiyan sighed as he put his hands to his temples. "Just teach me whatever you know."

Naruto gathered his thoughts before responding to the prince. "Well, I guess I will explain what chakra exactly is first." Naruto began, "Chakra is a form of life energy and it can only be used when two types of energy and put together. Physical energy, and spiritual energy."

"How does one produce these physical and spiritual energies." questioned the saiyan as he raised his eyebrow.

"Physical energy is made when a person trains really hard, and gets stronger. I think you would definitely have a lot of that Vegeta." The saiyan nodded in response. "Spiritual energy is made from studying and meditation."

Vegeta lifted his head up in acknowledgement "I see." The saiyan continued, "How do you summon chakra?"

Naruto responded, "You have to use hand signs. You're going to have to memorize them. Here I'll teach them to you."

After around five minutes of Naruto showing the hand signs to Vegeta, the saiyan grasped the concept rather quickly. He was now able to produce all the hand signs at a moderate speed.

"These hand signs are useless without knowing any jutsu." Said the blonde Uzumaki. "I'm going to have to teach you some." Vegeta nodded his head in response.

"I'll teach you my signature technique! The shadow clone jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto, as he had a large grin plastered to his face. "You use the following hand signs." Naruto proceeded to show Vegeta.

"After which, you will say "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and a clone should appear. Try to not put too much chakra into the jutsu."

Vegeta attempted the jutsu. When he shouted Shadow Clone Jutsu, a deformed and utterly ugly creature appeared. The failed clone was shorter than small saiyan prince, and was pale white in color, along with a sickly skinny body. A tick mark grew on Vegeta's forehead as he stared at his failure.

"What is this?" hissed the saiyan warrior.

Naruto began to chuckle as he explained to Vegeta, "You're putting too much chakra into your clone. You need to focus on control, instead of actually pumping in chakra."

Vegeta began to reminisce about a particular past event with Goku.

 _Hmm. This reminds me of the fusion technique that I did with Kakarot. If I use too much chakra, I'll create that thing again. If I use too little, I would imagine the opposite would happen._

Vegeta concentrated on the hand signs again, and focused on pouring in the right amount of chakra. Surprisingly he was able to create a single perfect copy of himself. Vegeta smirked proudly.

"Wow Vegeta, I'm impressed. Most people don't learn how to do this jutsu on their second try."

"Well it's only fitting of me, after all I am a saiyan." remarked the former deity.

The blonde uzumaki sighed. "Well at least you have one skill to use now."

"Is there not anything else you can teach me?" questioned Vegeta.

Naruto put his hand on his chin and looked up to the sky. A surprised expression appeared on his face after several moments, as he began to rummage through his pocket. "Ha! Here we go!"

Vegeta stared at what resembled a blank sheet of paper. "What is that?" inquired the saiyan prince.

"This is a special paper that tells you what element your chakra is. When chakra is applied to the paper, you can find out your affinity. If the paper ignites and turns into ash, the affinity is fire. If the paper splits in two, you have wind like myself. If you have lightning, the paper will wrinkle. If the paper turns to dirt and crumbles away, you have an earth affinity. And lastly, water will just become wet."

"Very well boy, hand it over" motioned Vegeta, as Naruto handed him the paper. Naruto watched intently as Vegeta held the paper in his grip. Suddenly, as Vegeta summoned his chakra, the paper burst into flames and at the same time, wrinkled. It then crumbled away into ash.

Naruto's eyes widened as he spoke to Vegeta, "Damn, it looks like you have two affinities, lightning and fire."

Vegeta stood proud with a grin, "As I said. It is only fitting of a saiyan. We are able to master the most powerful fighting techniques in the universe."

The prince would have never fathomed that someone would ask what the Uzumaki did. "Do you think you can show me some of these moves? Like do you want to become my teacher?" questioned Naruto rather shyly.

Vegeta's face turned red slightly. Never would he have imagined that someone other than his offspring, let alone a non-saiyan, would ask to become a student of his. In normal circumstances, Vegeta would have said no, however, the prince realized that Naruto could become a powerful asset on this planet if the seasoned saiyan was able to convert a ninja into a galactic warrior.

"For your sake, I hope you realize that I do not go easy on my subordinates. You will know pain beyond that of death. You _will_ want to quit." remarked Vegeta.

"I won't quit! Believe It!" replied Naruto as he gave Vegeta a thumbs up and a smile.

"Very well. From this day forward, you should consider yourself honored to be an apprentice of a Super Saiyan Prince. And know that I expect you to never fail. You are a reflection of myself. Every battle you fight, you _must_ win." said Vegeta, as he folded his arms across his chest.

Naruto's smile grew wider, as he slid next to Vegeta and began to poke him. "So… Vegeta-Sensei… when are you going to teach me some fighting techniques?"

A tick mark on Vegeta's forehead began to appear, as he shoved Naruto away and said, "Get off me!"

Naruto slithered away, and replied with a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

Vegeta turned to face Naruto and said, "Get ready boy, we start your training now!"

The young Uzumaki smiled from ear to ear and responded with a question, "What are you gonna teach me?"

Vegeta thought for a moment before responding, "You use chakra, yes?"

"Yeah of course I do!" replied Naruto.

"To teach you more powerful techniques, you will need to know about the various types of energies that exist."

"Well great! More theory!" said the Uzumaki.

"Quiet!" exclaimed the angered Saiyan. "Let us return to my explanation." remarked Vegeta.

"The lowest form of energy that beings such as yourself can use is known as "chakra", and above that is an energy known as "Ki". Furthermore, "Godly ki" resides above both, which you will not concern yourself as you will never be able to use that kind of energy. Ki, is much, much more powerful than chakra. There are, for simplicity of this explanation, two types of ki, which can be either positive or negative."

"So you're going to show me how to use this Ki?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes. It may be a confusing concept at first to learn, as ki and chakra seem very similar, however, I will instruct you on how to draw it out." replied the saiyan.

Vegeta pointed to the ground and said, "Sit."

Both Naruto and Vegeta laid on the ground, with crossed legs. "Listen up Naruto, I only explain myself once."

Naruto nodded and responded, "Yes!"

"It is imperative that when first learning how to use ki, you are wholly calm, both inside and out."

Both Naruto's expression and body visibly relaxed at Vegeta's words.

"You should feel a powerful energy in the center of your body. As your mind and body becomes calm, pull that energy out, and produce it from your hands."

Naruto closed his eyes as Vegeta watched his apprentice. After several moments, a yellow colored ball of energy formed between Naruto's hands. Naruto began to smile, as his teacher began to smirk.

"Well… it looks like you are not completely incompetent." said the former deity.

The young shinobi began to laugh, "Yeah I guess so. But what can I do with the energy that I drawed out?"

Vegeta responded, "Things you would not believe. There are many techniques I could teach you first, however, let us stick with something more basic and practical. Flight perhaps?" inquired the saiyan prince.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he couldn't believe his ears. "You mean you're gonna teach me how to fly? You mean like, without wings?"

"Indeed, wings would be counterproductive" replied Vegeta cooly. "In order fly, you must bring out your energy, and will yourself to the skies. It is quite simple really. Saiyans are able to master it almost instantly, it may take some time for you."

After several minutes Naruto appeared to make some progress, as Vegeta watched him intently. The young shinobi began to hover five feet off the ground, and was moving forward at a walking pace. The smile plastered upon Naruto's face was larger than ever before. The Uzumaki hadn't been more content in years.

Naruto started to scream in delight, "Woooh! I'm flying! I'm flying! This is crazy!"

The buoyant teen began to fumble around in the air, as his control with ki was very limited. As he fell to the ground with a thud, Vegeta stood up and pointed to a cliff in the distance. "Do you see that cliff?"

"Yeah, that's the Hokage Monument" replied Naruto.

"You will have completed your first stage of your training when you fly from here to there, ten times in succession. We will resume afterwards. Oh, and you will inform no one of your skill until you have mastered it."

Naruto nodded his head and was about to take flight, until Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno appeared at the training grounds.

"Hey." said the one eyed ninja.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei!" said Naruto.

"I see you two have already gotten to the field early, that's good to see." said Kakashi as he smiled. Kakashi continued, "Sakura, this is Vegeta, Vegeta, this is Sakura Haruno. He's going to be a member of team seven from now on."

Sakura looked over at Vegeta and smiled while saying, "Hello Vegeta."

In response, Vegeta narrowed his eyes and grunted with a "Hmph", while setting his gaze off into the pink haired kunoichi did not find Vegeta's response appropriate, and was slightly disgruntled over his action.

 _He has a similar attitude of Sasuke, and he looks a little like him too. He better not be a permanent replacement for Sasuke._

Sakura continued to think about this, while looking at the saiyan prince, until she broke her gaze away.

Kakashi clapped his hands together and looked at the saiyan, "Alright Vegeta, did Naruto teach you anything by any chance?"

"Yes."

"I would assume the basics of chakra, and maybe a little more?" inquired Kakashi.

Vegeta responded as he stared off into the distance, "You are correct, I was told about what chakra is, how to use it, my affinity, and a single jutsu."

"Can you perform the jutsu that Naruto showed you?" asked the silver haired ninja.

Without looking away, Vegeta performed the necessary hand sign and shouted " **Shadow Clone Jutsu** "

This time around, the former deity was able to create two perfect replicas of himself, as Kakashi began to laugh, "I figured Naruto was going to teach you _that_ jutsu!"

The Jonin's laughter died down as he looked back at the prince, "I'll teach you two things today. One of which is rather important due to the fact that Naruto is subpar in this particular aspect."

"Hey!" Shouted the blonde shinobi.

"Anyways" continued Kakashi, "In order to make more clones with losing excess chakra, or use any jutsu in particular more effectively, you need to improve chakra control."

Sakura began to think to herself as she frowned, _why is Kakashi teaching this person anything? It's as if he knows less than Naruto about chakra, it's a waste of time_.

"If you mold too little chakra, you won't be able to perform a technique, if you create too much, you can tire out from the excess energy being created."

Vegeta stepped in, "So how do I improve it?"

"You can practice various things. If you concentrate chakra to your feet, you can practice walking up trees." said Kakashi as he pointed to his feet. "Keep in mind with what I said about using too much or too little chakra. After you've complete tree-walking, you can practice on water."

Vegeta nodded his head and continued to listen to Kakashi, "The next thing I wanted to teach you is informational. I want to explain the way our civilization works, since you said you're not familiar with it. For many years, there has been a shinobi way of life on our lands. There are many countries, however, five stand out above all. They are known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations"

Sakura began to think, _How does this guy not know about the Five Great Nations? Who is he? Has he been living under a rock?_

"Naruto already told you about the five elements, and the Five Great Nations happened to be named after them. We reside in the Land of Fire, which is governed by a daimyo, as are all the other four nations. Each nation has a main village, known as a hidden village, that serves as its most powerful and influential capital. Each hidden village, ours is known as Konohagakure, is governed by a Kage. You already met our Hokage, Lady Tsunade."

Vegeta grunted in response and muttered something about a coward, which Sakura heard. A tick mark grew on her head, however, she restrained herself and did not speak of it.

"She also serves as our military leader. The kages are generally the strongest shinobi in the village. As of a few years ago, a new criminal organization sprung up, called the Akatsuki. They recently destroyed our village, Naruto here was able to stop one of their leaders. Their main leader is known as Madara Uchiha.",

Vegeta responded with a grunt, "I would assume their objective is the destruction of your world."

"Kind of, yes" responded Kakashi.

"Well it's your lucky day then, you have a God on your side." said Vegeta as he smirked. After hearing that, Sakura spoke up.

"With all do respect Kakashi-Sensei, isn't it a waste of time to be teaching this guy anything, I mean we don't even know him, he could be working for Madara!"

Vegeta grew irritated. The saiyan prince is far too proud to ever become a spy in order to bring down an enemy. He would just destroy them.

"Watch you tongue girl, speak harshly of me or I will obliterate you."

Sakura was clearly distraught at this point, as she smacked her fist into a nearby tree, as it collapsed to the ground.

"Shut up! Do you want to get knocked out!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto began to look nervous, as he didn't want his new sensei to fight against the girl he had a crush on. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Come on guys you don't really want to fight do you?"

Vegeta, while glaring at Sakura said, "Saiyans live to fight Naruto, it is in our blood, it is my nature."Sakura continued to look at Vegeta and growled.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Just let them fight it out Naruto. We'll both step in if it gets out of hand."

Naruto watched both opponents stare at each other, until Vegeta spoke again.

As if to taunt Sakura, Vegeta said while smiling, "Get used to it girl, I know you do not like the fact that I am replacing your previous teammate. I can see it eating at you. The strongest stay, while the weak fall out."

That was the last straw for Sakura. She rushed forwards to strike the saiyan prince. Despite the fact that Vegeta lost his ability to wield ki, Vegeta's decades of experience in battle had not been lost, which was unknown to the pink haired ninja. He was able to dodge Sakura's assault with minimal effort.

Sakura threw a right hook at the saiyan warrior, which he caught in his fist and smirked at his action.

Naruto shouted out loud, "Unbelievable, he caught Sakura's punch!"

Vegeta than spoke to Sakura, "I highly advise not challenging me. You will lose."

Sakura was in no mood to converse, as she shouted "Shut up!"

She then enshrouded her fists in a blue aura of chakra, as she lashed out towards Vegeta and nailed him the stomach. The saiyan was pushed back fifty feet. Upon impact, Vegeta doubled over in pain, and coughed up blood.

Vegeta's expression grew serious, "This cat actually _can_ scratch…"

He wiped the blood from his mouth, and stood up straight. _Had I been paying attention, I would have been able to dodge that. If I could use my ki, I would just blast her away. Damn it, this is very frustrating!_

Vegeta stood in his fighting stance, and began to think. _How can I end this quickly?_ Sakura began to run towards the prince, as he continued to strategize.

 _If I can shoot godly ki blasts, and normal ki blasts, I should be able to shoot chakra blasts. Kakarot told me that it is essentially the same just weaker._

Vegeta quickly lifted up his hand, and screamed in effort as he willed chakra to form near his hands. To everyone's surprise, a blue ball of energy shot out of Vegeta's hand, and launched towards Sakura.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, as did Naruto's, however, it was nothing compared to the look of shock that Sakura had. In contrast, Vegeta's expression smirked.

Unfortunately to the saiyan, he collapsed to one knee, completely exhausted as he found he was not able to move. To add to the further bad luck the saiyan was experiencing, his chakra blast missed Sakura as it whipped by his target.

 _What! What an embarrassment, I missed!_

Vegeta's shot flew by his target, off into the distance, and create a large explosion that held a blast diameter of nearly twenty feet. Before Vegeta could react, his face was met to a fist enshrouded in blue.

* * *

To anyone who didn't know Vegeta, they wouldn't have known why he was upset. The saiyan prince can only be disgruntled when someone has defeated him in battle.

 _I lost! I lost to a little girl! Damn you Kakarot!_

Vegeta's head was wrapped in white linen bandages, and his hair was completely rumfled. He took his hand up to his head, and violently ripped off the bandages.

"You shouldn't do that, you're injured." said Kakashi, as he made his presence known.

Vegeta looked at the shinobi and scowled, "I am fine!"

The battle hardened shinobi sighed, "You're suffering from chakra exhaustion after using that jutsu of yours. What was that technique called anyways?"

Vegeta's face turned slightly sour as he responded, "It doesn't have a name. I just shot chakra out of my hands."

Kakashi looked at Vegeta, as the saiyan got out of bed and to the door.

"Where are you going?" questioned Kakashi.

Vegeta stopped walking, and turned his head towards Kakashi before speaking, "To train."

 _I can't just let him go without someone watching him, plus he could collapse again._

The ninja eye smiled as he replied, "I'll go with you."

An hour later, Vegeta had concluded his independent training, which consisted of pushups, situps, squats, and several sessions of practicing his fighting forms.

Kakashi was amazed at the level of intensity that Vegeta trained at, and was even more shocked to see how much Vegeta could lift, and the speeds that he could run at.

 _I see him before I hear him run by… That's fast!_

"Kakashi!" shouted Vegeta.

Kakashi became startled, as he was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Vegeta. "I'm sorry what?"

Vegeta growled and repeated himself, "I said when are you going to teach me a new jutsu?"

Kakashi put his hand on his chin as he responded, "I will now, it's just I'm not sure what to teach you."

Vegeta sighed, he was exhausted as he had to deal with the incompetence of "lesser" beings.

Kakashi began to wonder, _Should I teach him "that" jutsu?_ "What's your nature transformation?" questioned the shinobi.

Vegeta's expression lightened as he responded "Lightning and Fire."

To say that he was impressed was an understatement. Kakashi was shocked to think that someone who just started using chakra would know how to use two affinities.

"I'm going to the teach you a special technique, I created it years ago when I was younger. Now it is a close range technique, so you're going to have to get in close to use it."

Kakashi flashed several hand signs, and produced his signature screaming electric jutsu. "It's called the chidori, I think it will suit you because of your speed, you'll be able to get in close very quickly."

"Ahh." said the saiyan prince. Vegeta thought that attacks that were melee were redundant when the enemy could just be blasted from afar.

Kakashi began to speak, "It's going to take a while for you to even create it, so let's get to the training."

As soon as Kakashi finished his sentence, Vegeta flashed through the handsigns that he saw Kakashi produce, and created a chidori in his hands. The sound of the screaming birds drowned out the stuttering that coming from the voice of Kakashi.

 _I-impossible! H-How can anyone learn the chidori so quickly! It took him seconds! No way!_

Vegeta stared into the lighting emitting from his palm. "Hmm, so this is the chidori. It feels familiar somehow."

"Y-you learned the chidori in seconds! I've never seen anyone do that before! That jutsu takes weeks or even months to learn!"

Vegeta smirked as he let the jutsu dissipate, "I told you before, I am a saiyan. Fighting is in our blood. We can master even the most challenging fighting techniques in less than a day."

"I am curious though, how are you able to use these techniques in mere seconds, if you only just started using chakra today?"

Vegeta looked up to the sky as explained to Kakashi, "I used to wield a form of life energy known as ki. It is similar to chakra, however, it is much more potent."

"What do you mean "used to"?" inquired Kakashi.

Vegeta's face turned angry at the thought of Beerus stealing his power, "It was taken from my grip! That is why you think I am weak!"

Kakashi's expression showed one of confusion, "You're definitely not weak Vegeta, no one learns the chidori in one day."

"Than explain how I lost in battle to a little girl! My ancestors must be rolling in their graves at my failure!"

Kakashi sighed, "Don't let it beat you up, we all lose a battle once in a while. I'm sure the next time you too spare, your performance will be much better."

Vegeta looked away from the shinobi and sighed in response,"You do not understand Kakashi. I used to command immeasurable amounts of power. I could destroy planets in their entirety, and civilizations trembled at my very name."

Kakashi replied to Vegeta, "That's disappointing then. I was hoping you were going to be able to show me some of it."

Vegeta thought for a moment, before turning to face Kakashi, "This isn't like me at all, however, I can teach you."

"Oh?" questioned Kakashi.

Vegeta grunted, "Yes. Now sit on the ground."

Kakashi did as he was told and both Kakashi and Vegeta sat on the ground. "Now. You must remain calm. Relax your body, you must focus as this is your first time learning to use ki. It is not innate to you as it is to me. You should feel your chakra inside your body, as you are used to using it. Search further down, and you will feel a more potent energy. Grasp it, and pull it out. Place your hands out in front, and project it into your palm."

After several seconds, Kakashi was able to produce a spherical ball of yellow energy, that hummed in his hands. The copy ninja was astonished, as he was now able to use ki.

Kakashi continued to stare into his palm as he thought to himself. _Wow, this is insane! I've never felt such power before! This is more powerful than the rasengan!_

Vegeta stood up, unamused as he said "Now I will instruct you on how to fly."

Kakashi began to laugh, "How to fly? No way, I can't fly."

"Yes, and you will fly. Those that I teach are not to be failures. While I will not be taking you on as my student, I do not accept defeat with those that I associate myself with."

Kakashi nodded as he stood up and continued watching the former god.

"Now, in order to fly, essentially you will yourself to do so. There are no fancy, redundant hand signs." said the prince, as Kakashi blushed in response.

After several moments, the air around Kakashi began to blow by with an increase in speed. He began to lift into the air, and hover three feet over the ground. Kakashi's eyes widened, as he could not believe what he was doing.

 _Today's been crazy!_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Vegeta broke Kakashi's concentration, as he fell to the ground, by saying "Can you sense it?"

The copy ninja looked at Vegeta with a questioning look. "Sense what?"

"The energy."

Kakashi began to feel a slight pull on his senses. He wondered to himself what that was.

Vegeta spoke to Kakashi in a mild tone, "That is your own power you're sensing. Every ki user has a power level, you can sense your power, however, you cannot read power levels like I can. It is fairly similar to the amount of chakra a person has, in the sense that a warrior with more chakra will be more powerful."

Kakashi questioned, "How much of this ki do I have?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Hardly any! Your power level is quite low, it is roughly 30."

"Oh." responded Kakashi as he grinned sheepishly, "Well what was yours?"

"My power level was in the billions, at it's last measurable point." said the saiyan. Vegeta then pointed to the moon. "It approximately requires a power level of 140 to destroy that moon."

Kakashi began to think to himself, _I used to think that this guy was a full blown nut! I can feel that he's right. I mean, he taught me how to fly, and to use some new kind of energy._

"Naruto has a higher power level than you, as his power level is 40." said Vegeta.

"That's not surprising." replied Kakashi.

"Why is that? I thought you were his master?"

"You see, Naruto is special."

"How so?" inquired Vegeta.

Kakashi sighed, as he looked away from Vegeta. "In our world, there exists nine spirits that possess immeasurable amounts of chakra. They are known as the Tailed Beasts. Nobody can actually defeat one in open battle, so the only way to stop them are to seal them inside people. They are known as Jinchuuriki. Naruto has the Nine Tail Fox spirit sealed inside of him, which also happens to be the most powerful and dangerous Tailed Beast."

"This would explain the power level difference." said Vegeta.

"Yeah, but that power comes with a cost." replied Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" questioned the prince.

"Jinchuuriki are bound to suffer a lonely life, as everyone around them often consider them the demon itself, not knowing that the demon only rests inside the container. Occasionally though, Naruto is able to tap into the Nine Tail's power, and transform into a form of the beast " explained Kakashi.

"I see." said Vegeta. This reminded him greatly of the Legendary Great Ape transformation at the full moon. "Now, if you are done standing there like an idiot, I would like to ask you when we train again." said Vegeta.

Kakashi faced Vegeta and responded, "Tomorrow morning, but I'll be in contact with you later in the evening."

"Hmph." grunted Vegeta, as he turned around and faced the opposite direction. Kakashi then used the Body Flicker Technique to disappear from the area.

Unknown to Vegeta, the entire ordeal was being watched by a certain pinkette. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Never in her life has she seen or heard about what had just transpired. She sucked in a breath of air, and walked towards the saiyan prince.

"Hey."

Vegeta turned around at the sound of the voice, and almost immediately, his face turned into an aggravated expression. The saiyan clenched his teeth and hissed, "You!"

Sakura looked down into the ground, and responded, "Yeah."

"Leave me be!" said Vegeta

Sakura shifted her gaze from the ground, up to Vegeta's eyes, "Look, I'm really sorry"

The prince narrowed his eyes, " I do not need your pity, girl!"

The kunoichi bit down on her lip, as she was at a loss for words. Vegeta began to walk away. "Wait!"

Vegeta stopped, and turned around. "What?"

"I know about the situation that you're in. You need to make the best of it. I can help you." pleaded Sakura.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think that I would need _your_ help?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing does. But considering you learned a jutsu from both Naruto and Kakashi today, I have to teach you one right?"

Vegeta grunted in response, "Very well. Consider yourself honored."

Sakura sighed, _That went better than I thought._

Sakura motioned to the ground and both the saiyan and herself seated themselves.

Sakura spoke up, "Have you ever heard of medical ninjustu?"

* * *

Tsunade stared off into the distant horizon while inside her office. A lot has transpired in the past few days. A Fourth World War, Madara Uchiha was apparently alive, and now the Allied Shinobi Force wants to hide away Naruto and Killer B, and there was nothing she could do about it.

There was a knock on her door. Tsunade sighed as she turned away from her window, and towards the door. "You may enter."

The door opened, and Kakashi Hatake walked in as he said, "Hello Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade responded, "What is it Kakashi?"

"I've made a decision."

"Oh?" questioned Tsunade.

"I want Vegeta on the team." said Kakashi.

Tsunade responded, "I see." She thought about the request of Kakashi for a few moments, as the room remained quiet, with the only sound being the ticking of a clock. "Why?"

"I _know_ that he is stronger than he appears. He learned the chidori in literally seconds."

Tsunade looked stunned, "What? That's impossible! Does he have a sharingan? Or some ocular jutsu?"

"That's what I thought originally. But it's impossible to learn the chidori with a sharingan, and I also sensed no chakra being used prior to him learning the jutsu."

Tsunade put her hands on her hips and said, "Is there anything else I should know about Vegeta?"

"He learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu in one day as well. He also taught me how to fly."

Tsunade began to laugh, "Right Kakashi." Tsunade took a glass of sake, and drank a swig as she finished her sentence. She closed her eyes, and took another sip of the bitter drink. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kakashi hovering three feet above the ground, lying on his back, flipping through his Icha Icha book. All that could be heard was the sound of a sake bottle breaking upon contact with the floor.

* * *

"Wow! I'm flying!" Sakura was ecstatic to say the least. She was flying at a speed of around fifteen miles per hour, nearly twenty feet off the ground.

 _She has made more progress than Naruto and Kakashi together had._

Sakura's joy was short lived however, as she smacked into a bird that was flying directly at her. Both her, and the animal plummeted toward the ground. The pinkette got up off the ground, slightly dazed as she set her gaze on the dying bird.

"I've never seen a bird like that before." exclaimed Sakura. An idea then popped into Sakura's head. "Vegeta, come here."

"What is it?" said Vegeta, slightly irritated.

"I want to see if you can use something as hard as medical ninjutsu right away. Try to revive this bird."

Vegeta sat on both of his knees on the ground, and stuck out his two hands. His palms began to glow green, and to Sakura's amazement, the bird jumped back to life.

"Amazing." said Sakura. The orange bird rose to live, and flew up into the sky, almost as if it never got injured in the first place.

Later on in the day, Naruto met up with Vegeta, who was walking through the streets of Konoha.

"Hey Vegeta!" shouted Naruto, "Over here!" Naruto rushed over towards the saiyan, while waving his arms around frantically.

Vegeta's face grew red, "Would you quiet down, you're causing a scene!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and began to grin.

"Sorry Vegeta. But let's go get some ramen, I'm starvin'!"

Both the saiyan and the shinobi made their way to the famous Ichiraku Ramen Stand, and ordered themselves several bowls of ramen.

Naruto slurped up a single noodle strand as he began to talk to Vegeta, "So, have you made any progress with finding out how to restore your power?"

Vegeta thought for a moment before responding, "Not yet."

"Let me know if I can do anything to help!" said Naruto.

As soon as Naruto finished speaking, Kakashi used the Body Flicker Technique to appear into the restaurant.

"Hey." said Kakashi.

Naruto said hello, and Vegeta responded with a trademark grunt.

"Vegeta can I speak with you, alone?" asked Kakashi.

Vegeta responded, "Very well."

Both warriors stepped outside of the shop, and to the side of the restaurant. "What is it that you need?"

"You've been assigned a mission with Naruto." said Kakashi.

"What is the objective?" questioned Vegeta.

"You are to protect and accompany Naruto as he makes his way to an island far away from here in the Land of Lightning. You are to make sure that he doesn't leave that island, and he stays where he's at." said the copy ninja.

"What do you mean, make sure he doesn't leave?" inquired Vegeta.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto doesn't know it, but this mission is a cover up, to keep him out of the war."

Vegeta suddenly got angry, "You want me to lie to him? Saiyan pride forbids it! I will not lie!"

"No, you misunderstand." said Kakashi.

"No! YOU misunderstand!" shouted Vegeta.

Kakashi sighed and began to explain, "I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you about the war."Vegeta looked at Kakashi, with teeth clenched. "The objective for the Akatsuki, the enemy, in this war is to capture and extract the Tailed Beasts from all nine Jinchuuriki. There are only two remaining. One of which is Naruto. The Allied Shinobi Force has agreed that it would be in our best interests to hide Naruto and the other Jinchuriki away. If Naruto knew that a World War was going on, there is no way he would ever sit still and let his comrades die."

Vegeta grunted, and turned around. "I will not tell him then. However, if he directly asks me, I _will_ inform Naruto, my pride commands me to."

Kakashi nodded, "Well alright then. You leave tomorrow morning. I'm sure Naruto will teach you new jutsu and techniques while you're there, and the accompanying shinobi jonins." The silver haired ninja then began to rummage through his pocket. "Oh, and by the way, this is your new headband, you'll need to wear it to not be mistaken for some kind of enemy." said Kakashi as he tossed him the Konoha forehead protector.

Naruto soon appeared out of the ramen shop, and saw Kakashi and Vegeta. "Come on guys, you're taking way too long." complained the blonde ninja.

Both the elder warriors looked at Naruto, and noticed he appeared quite bored and irritated. Kakashi then spoke up, "Naruto, the Hokage has a mission for you."

* * *

 **I just want to say somethings about the chapter really quickly.**

 **1\. Vegeta is able to learn these jutsu very quickly, because Saiyans are able learn fighting techniques very quickly, i.e. Kid Goku was able to learn the Kamehameha in seconds, even though it was super weak.**

 **2\. The power levels are not to scale. I rated Kakashi at 30 because I used the 140 mark as the benchmark for a moon-buster, which Kakashi and Naruto are not. I felt that putting him at below 70 was a good spot, because having a power level of 70 would suggest he has half the power to blow up the moon. Kakashi is most certainly not capable of that, and Naruto isn't either. That's assuming power levels are non-logarithmic in scale. Naruto's power level goes up with the Kyuubi transformations obviously.**

 **3\. The chakra ball that Vegeta shoots out exhausts him of his energy. He can't spam it like Naruto spams Rasengans. After getting knocked out, he is now able to make two, (hence the everything increases by two when recovering) before becoming exhausted. Vegeta missed his attack because he didn't think it would work, he was focusing too much on trying to make it work, and forgot all about his accuracy.**

 **4\. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura will not become powerful with ki in this story. They will be slightly, I say again, slightly more powerful than they already are. Only Naruto will be able to use ki based attacks, and that will be later on in the story.**

 **5\. Although this chapter shows otherwise, the bulk of the story will be about the friendship between Naruto and Vegeta. Sakura and Kakashi only really play a role in this chapter, but they will be reintroduced later on.**


	4. Chapter IV: Discovery

**Just thought I'd update you guys on how my story is doing, it sits at 1000 views, which I'm really grateful for. I'm gonna try to keep this short, but let me address some of the reviews I had previously.**

 **And don't worry, I'm not abandoning you guys, it's just that I do have a lot of stuff to do.**

 **First Review Great Saiyaman54: Update soon please. Will Vegetables teach Naruto techniques like galick gun, big bang attack, and final. Maybe he can combine it with rasengan to make rasen galick gun, big bang rasengan, or final rasengan.**

 **Response: I'll try to update asap, as a lot of people seem to like my story. When I saw your review, my initial response was no, however, now that I think about, I kind of like the idea. But I'm not going to be combing that sort of attack. It'll be different from that, but also very similar. You'll see it in this chapter down below. I think that this idea I came up with is rather unique, and hasn't been done before, however, what you suggested is kind of similar. I really appreciate you giving me a suggestion, I'll try to make it work if I can.**

 **Second Review Vegetto: nice chapter but you make vegeta so so weak I understand but you are wrong vegeta ssj is many times FTL and ssj2 so far and even vegeta in base FTL and he can lift 400 Quintilian tons Max in his base form remembered goku catch catching cube and suprime kai said this catchin cube is hardest and densest metal in the universe and it's weight about 3 Quintilian ton per cube.. ok remained this**

 **Response: Like I said in the previous chapter, I made Vegeta so weak because there would be no challenge presented to Vegeta if he was strong, even if he was Vegeta from pre-Saiyan saga. I also said, that I was using human base stats for Vegeta not even saiyan, and I also said that this was excluding the effect that training in 400x gravity would give Vegeta. That is why my numbers are off. I didn't bother to put them in, to show the effect the story would have if a full strength Vegeta, or even a tenth strength of Vegeta was present. Thank you for pointing it out though, I can assure you, that at the end of the story, Vegeta will come out in all his glory and he won't be weak.**

 **Third Review Guest:** **Nice chapter, I wolud like to toss an idea I have to you. Vegeta teches the KameHameHa wave to Naruto but it is not as strong as Goku,s and combines it with the Rasengan to make up the power lose.(The thought is that Vegeta knows it from being fused with Goku three times but never used it.)**

 **Response: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! I can't see Vegeta ever personally teaching Naruto the Kamehameha wave, due to his saiyan pride, even though you're right about him probably knowing it. He probably learned it just from watching Goku use it. I do really like the fact that you gave me an idea, and I will probably make Vegeta teach Naruto perhaps the galick gun or final flash as a compromise instead.**

 **Fourth Review: Will Vegeta learn a fire based jutsu and rasengan?**

 **Response: He won't learn a fire based jutsu, he won't have time for that. The plot picks up speed in this chapter, and by the end of the next chapter. I estimate 2-3 more chapters for the fic, which are going to be longer than this chapter, which is fairly long. He may learn the rasengan, that's still on the drawing board.**

 **Fifth Review:** **Have Vegeta meditate by the waterfall and have him face the darkness within him.**

 **Response: That is a fantastic idea. I won't lie. When I looked at your review, I really wanted to incorporate that idea into my story, however, it fails to fall in place with the story. By this point in the DBZ timeline, Vegeta isn't "good" and he isn't "evil". He's just there, an inbetweener, so to speak. There are two ways that this case could be made. The first route, is that Vegeta is neither good nor evil. If that is the case, then it makes no sense for him to confront his "darkness" if he isn't evil. The second route, is that Vegeta is both good and evil, which is what most people would say. The problem that this presents is that I can't tie this into the story. If Vegeta was able to eliminate the "evil" or so to speak, it would literally kill the story of this fanfiction, and it would screw with too many things in the DBZ story. In other words, Vegeta would no longer care about the rivalry between him and Goku, He would keep his body upon death, and he wouldn't struggle anymore with himself. It would literally kill what we, as fans of DBZ, love about Vegeta. The internal battle that rages on inside of him, is what made Vegeta such a popular character. Vegeta IS an anti hero, not a hero. Having him confront said darkness, would kill the conflict inside our saiyan prince. On another note, it's been awhile since I've last updated and I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP. It would take at least another four days to tie that into the story. I always try to stick to one day of planning, two days of writing, and one for revision. Obviously, If I had stuck with that, I would be done this story by now.**

 **I also want to give a quick power level list that I'll try to use in this story. Now, AS A DISCLAIMER, this is a VERY rough, I say again ROUGH estimate. It is to be used with sole intent of a reference for how powerful Naruto and the other characters are getting in comparison to others.**

 **Do not get upset if your favorite character is somehow "weaker" than another, because power levels can't detect things such as non-activated sharingans, or the power levels of those in base forms. Keep in mind, power levels don't mean that one particular person is a better fighter than another, or that one is more likely to win a battle over another. It simply is the measure of a being's power in their normal state. As of right now, everyone who was mentioned in the story, or anyone who participated in an event both slightly before and during this fanfiction will be included in this list. There will be others who will appear on the list later on, as well as other forms.**

 **I am not looking for a fight with these, if you think it has a flaw within it, please drop me a Private Message with a clear and concise explanation.**

 **Ino: 15**

 **Choji: 15**

 **Sakura: 20**

 **Shikamaru: 25**

 **Aoba: 25**

 **Yamato: 30**

 **Might Guy: 35**

 **Kakashi: 35**

 **Naruto: 40**

 **Sasuke: 45**

 **Vegeta: 45**

 **Vegeta when using Chakra Blast: 60**

 **Naruto Demon Fox Cloak (DFC): +10 for each tail, max being +90. *Note* he never reaches this state (50-130)**

 **Pain during fight with with Naruto DFC6: 85**

 **Kakashi Sharingan activated: +5 for each Sharingan level activated, max being +15 (50)**

 **Sasuke Sharingan activated: +5 for each Sharingan level activated, max being +15 (60)**

 **Kakashi Mangekyou Sharingan: +20 (70)**

 **Sasuke Mangekyou Sharingan: +20 (80)**

 **Nine Tailed Fox: 140 max**

 **Super Saiyan God (SSJG) Goku: 1,000,000,000 *Note* I can't find a single power level for him from multiple sources that is the same, however, they are all over 1 billion at the minimum**

 **God of Destruction Beerus: SSJG Goku as stated by Akira Toriyama**

 ***Note* Vegeta is now susceptible to genjutsu, as he has awoken his chakra pathway. And although Vegeta is able to lift much more than almost all of the characters in the story at this point, and move at a much faster pace, his inability to use ki deals a huge blow to him, as does his limited knowledge of chakra**

* * *

The port was full of life, not only on land, however, in the sea and in the air. Seagulls swooped above, while marine life swam below. The ocean breeze could be felt by any, and all creatures that wandered above the ocean floor. In the horizon, where the ocean meets the sky, it appeared as if the world was one large canvas, painted upon with an array of colors ranging from deep shades of blue, to bright tones of green.

A group of five figures approached the clearing that overlooked the port city. "Woah! Check it out, it's the ocean!" exclaimed the Uzumaki boy.

An adult shinobi donning green spandex and a green flak jacket, responded to Naruto with a thumbs up. "Yeah, nothing like the salt air!" known as Might Guy in Konoha.

A shinobi wearing the standard Konoha Jonin gear, along with sunglasses spoke up, "This is the Land of Fire's one and only port. From here, we depart for the Hidden Cloud Village in the Land of Lightning" he was known as Aoba Yamashiro.

"So, what's this top secret mission that Granny Tsunade is talking about?" inquired Naruto, as he looked a shinobi who, like the others, wore the standard jonin attire, however, he also wore an elongated forehead protector.

"It's called a top secret mission because it's secret Naruto." replied Captain Yamato.

A recently instated Konoha shinobi, who stood out in his black and white choice of attire, sighed a relief, as he thought the rambunctious teen was going to question him.

Naruto continued to question,"What's the big deal? You can tell me I won't blab I promise!"

Yamato sighed in response, "You'll be filled in later."

"Boo!" cried the Uzumaki.

Vegeta decided to make himself known as he responded in an irritated tone, "What are all of you gawking at? We need to move on!"

Yamato announced to the group, "Vegeta's right, we need to get going."

Several moments later, the the squad found themselves weaving through the streets of the port city, and onto the the foyer of the docks.

As usual, Naruto jumped to conclusions as he pointed to a ship that was docked nearby. A dark brown ship with huge masts, an intricate golden figurine on the bow of the vessel, and massive cannons the lined the starboard and larboard of ship was what the Uzumaki was so worked up about. "Wow! That's a first rate ship you've lined up for us!"

Vegeta's face turned slightly sour, "What kind of primitive transportation is this? The situation cannot get any worse."

A group of three Konoha shinobi, who were their to show the ship for the group, spoke up. "Actually…" the one said rather obnoxiously, "The ship the hidden leaf arranged for us is the next one over." The shinobi next to him said while pointing to his right, "Yeah, it's the smaller one over there."

Vegeta's mouth clenched, "Well, it looks like I spoke too soon."

Naruto's expression visibly deadpanned, "You gotta be kiddin' me…"

In contrast, Yamato had a different opinion, "Well a large ship would attract too much attention, this one will be perfect for our trip to the island. More low key."

Guy made an observation, "Doesn't look like anyone is on board, when is the crew showin' up?"

The third shinobi responded with an embarrassed tone, "About that, they refuse to set sail into the open sea."

"What!?" exclaimed Might Guy. "Why the heck did they say that? You didn't low ball them did ya?"

Vegeta expressed his thoughts, "Hmph, what else is new? Lazy, incompetent, fools."

"Well, they said something about some monster, that destroyed anything attempting to set sail." said one of the leaf ninja.

"And weaklings on top of that!" shouted Vegeta.

After several minutes, Might Guy and Aoba set sail on a small boat to the edge of the harbor. To the shinobi on shore, they could hear Guy laughing, and exclaiming something about his youth.

Yamato spoke to Naruto, "I wonder what kind of monster we're dealing with."

"Whatever it is, I'll destroy it." said the saiyan shinobi.

As soon as Vegeta finished speaking, a large aquatic swordfish-like creature launched itself out of the ocean, and into the sky. They saw as it barreled through the small ship occupied by Guy and Aoba.

Vegeta yelled at the Uzumaki shinobi, "Naruto! Come here!"

Naruto looked at the saiyan. "Huh? What is it?"

"I will give you a boost!" exclaimed Vegeta.

Naruto scratched his head, "Vegeta I don't think that is gonn-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he was grabbed by Vegeta about the legs. The prince swung Naruto around in circles, before releasing him in line with the beast.

As the blonde shinobi was sent sailing through the air, he charged up his signature blue sphere of chakra as Vegeta and Yamato heard, " **Rasengan!** " When his assault struck the beast, it poofed into a cloud of smoke.

Yamato's eyes widened, "Ahh! So it was a summoning creature!"

The eye's of Vegeta squinted in a questioning way. _That technique looked similar to Kakarot's Kamehameha…_

Vegeta watched as a figure on a boat threw a harpoon at Naruto, who was lucky enough that the boy had subpar aim. He clenched his fists in response.

Naruto's facial expression displayed one of anger as he yelled. "Hey!" said Naruto, as he shook his fists "What the hell was that for?"

The boy began to scream, "You! You stole my revenge! Now you'll pay!" The fisher boy cried out as he lunged forward, out of his boat and into the water, missing Naruto.

Aoba spoke to Naruto as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Forget him, we need to leave Naruto."

Naruto looked at the boy, struggling in the water, swimming towards the Uzumaki boy. Naruto, turned around, and looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

* * *

The tired group of shinobi disembarked on an island, not too long after their departure.

"Naruto!" shouted a voice, in a familiar, friendly tone.

"Huh?" said Naruto, as he looked up from the defeated "Mighty" Guy.

"Hey over here!" shouted Sakura Haruno as she waved frantically."It's good to see you! What in the world are you doing here?!"

Naruto mumbled to himself, "Hey, it's Sakura." The Uzumaki's expression grew into one of pure joy, as he ran over to the kunoichi.

The former god emerged from the depths of the water, as he donned an expression of disgust. Not only was he drenched in seaweed infested water, however, he had to listen to the moaning of the weakling known as "Might Guy" and "Aoba" due to their lack of resistance towards sea sickness. Vegeta walked past the boat, as he looked at the sickly green ninja. "How pitiful…"

"Hey Vegeta!" shouted Naruto, "Look who's here!" Vegeta looked up, and towards Sakura and the blonde ninja.

"Hmph, am I supposed to care?" said Vegeta.

A tick mark began to grow on Sakura's forehead. "I haven't seen you for days and, you react to seeing me like that?! That's not way to treat a lady!"

"I have not seen my wife in almost a year, and when I do, she will get the same response you got. Do not flatter yourself." The group chuckled at the response of Vegeta, and several moments later, they were seen sitting down near the tent.

"But why are you here?" questioned Naruto. "Are you on some kind of mission."

"That's right. Lady Tsunade assigned it to us." replied Sakura. "Why are you here Vegeta?"

"I was assigned to protect and escort Naruto." replied the prince.

Two shinobi that were inside of the tent stepped out and into the daylight. The shorter of the two wore a combination of purple attire and fishnet clothing, had straight long platinum blonde hair, and sea blue eyes. The taller shinobi, wore a set of red clothing, light grey metal plates, and more than a few pounds of excess weight.

Naruto got up, "Hey, the remnants of team ten without Shikamaru."

The blonde girl, who went by the name of Ino Yamanaka, became slightly flustered. "Naruto we aren't remnants!"

The chubby ninja, known as Choji Akimichi spoke up in agreement, "Yeah, at least call us the leftovers." He then got elbowed in the stomach by the blonde kunoichi for his comment.

"Gimme a break, you're one to talk you know? Team seven has been scattered all over the place because of you."

"That's right, Sai's on another mission too." remarked Sakura.

"Naah, that's not true!" shouted Naruto, "Vegeta's part of team seven now! Look, he has a forehead protector too!" exclaimed the blonde as he pointed to the Leaf Village plate sewn onto Vegeta's left breast.

Both Choji and Ino looked up from Naruto, and set eyes upon the brooding saiyan prince. "What? Who's he? I've never seen him before." remarked Choji.

"He's Vegeta, he's new to the leaf village." said Sakura.

Ino slid over to Sakura. "Hey, he's kinda cute! And he looks like Sasuke too, more than Sai."

Sakura sighed, "he's married Ino."

"What! He looks our age!" exclaimed a surprised Ino.

"Yeah, you're right" said Sakura.

Choji continued to stare at Vegeta, until a tick mark grew on the saiyan's forehead. "What do you think you are looking at, fata-" Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, Naruto sprinted over to Vegeta and covered his mouth. "Don't say _that_ word!" hissed out the Uzumaki.

Vegeta slowly pushed Naruto off him, and looked away from the group. Several moments later, Naruto began to speak.

"Everybody is doing something important. I feel like I should be doing something important too."

Yamato and Aoba looked frantically at each other, and Yamato was about to speak up before Vegeta stepped in.

"You should be training! Not sulking around here like a weakling!" shouted Vegeta. "The same goes for all of you!" The saiyan walked towards Naruto, grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him off into the distance.

"What's his problem?" questioned Ino.

Vegeta threw Naruto on to the sand of the beach, as Naruto said, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Get up boy! It is time to train!" exclaimed the saiyan. Naruto stood up, and dusted the sand from his body off.

"Well what are you gonna teach me?" questioned Naruto.

"Under normal circumstances, I would have your physical abilities enhanced by means of training in a gravity chamber, however, the situation is anything but." explained Vegeta. "Therefore.." continued the saiyan "I will instruct you on how to fight like a saiyan warrior. Consider yourself honored. Now, I know you never finished your flight training, however, I have concerned myself with making certain of your ability to spar against another human effectively."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and replied, "Uhh, yeah sure!"

"Now… how does a saiyan fight?" said Vegeta.

"Uhh I don't know." replied Naruto.

"Imbecile! That was a rhetorical question!" shouted Vegeta. "Now… the proper stance to enter into when in combat with a single opponent looks like this." Vegeta shifted into the proper saiyan stance. "Your left arm needs to be held in front of your face, to the left of your eye, with the palm slightly open. Your right arm must be held out towards the back of your body, with a closed fist. Altogether, the positioning of your feet is roughly three feet apart."

Naruto viewed Vegeta, and copied what he saw. "Now, while in this stance, it enables you to make aggressive attacks, and is almost purely offensive. It suits an aggressive, headstrong fighting style, which you clearly have."

"Using this stance has its disadvantages however. It relies on the basis that your enemy has a weak defensive nature, and that you have greater strength than your rivals. That is why, when we reboard the marine vessel, you shall work on strength and conditioning exercises." explained Vegeta.

"Right." said Naruto.

"As of this moment, you shall come at me with your full strength. For every time you get blocked by me, you will receive the punishment of my choosing."

Naruto got into the saiyan fighting stance, and prepared for his assault.

"WHAT! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" shouted a broken, bruised, and badly injured Naruto.

"You heard right boy, you were blocked five hundred and three times. You were struck more times than that by my hand." explained Vegeta.

Naruto began to cry, "What, *sniff*, what's the punishment going to be?"

"You will wear clothing with sand." replied Vegeta

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face. "What?"

"For until I say otherwise, from when you wake up, to when you go to sleep, while you are taking a piss, and while you are eating, you will don clothing with bags of sand attached to it." replied the saiyan.

"Huh? That doesn't sound so bad." commented Naruto.

Vegeta began to laugh, "Ha! Indeed."

Vegeta took several empty bags, filled them with sand, and tied them around Naruto with rope found nearby. To anyone other than Naruto and Vegeta, the sight appeared almost humorous. Naruto could hardly walk, and Vegeta noticed that his fighting power decreased significantly from the added weights.

 _How amusing, his power level has decreased by eighty seven and a half percent._

"Ugh! Ok, let's go find Sakura-Chan now!" said Naruto, as he struggled to walk up a hill in the distance.

Hours later, the two warriors stumbled upon the trio of shinobi, who were scouring for various medical herbs and supplies.

Sakura stared at Naruto, "What happened to you!" she exclaimed.

Naruto sighed, as he adjusted the sandbags he was carrying. "Training with this guy." said the exhausted shinobi, as he pointed towards Vegeta.

"And what are you carrying?" questioned Ino.

"Sandbags, they're supposed to get me stronger." said Naruto.

"Anyways, we're supposed to go into this "Hell Valley" in search of some medicinal items, you wouldn't mind helping us would you?" asked Sakura.

Naruto chuckled as he began to sway, "No, not at all Sakura-Chan."

After several moments, the group descended into the valley, much like a soul would into the depths of the vast hell.

"Damn, it's those guys again." said Choji Akimichi.

Ino replied, "You're right" with a slight growl.

Naruto's face turned into one of worry. "What'd they do?"

"It turns out, that their hidden village reached this island before us, and took pretty much all of the herbs and supplies."

One of the three shinobi spoke up, "It's you leaf shinobi again."

Sakura's facial expression turned into resentment. "You better not be laying another trap for us."

The same shinobi looked almost stunned, "What? No, we would never do anything like that to Leaf ninjas."

"We don't want anything to do with you, we're getting our elixir mud and leaving."

The ninja put up his arm and said, "Hold on a second!"

"What? Trying to stall us so you can get it?" inquired Sakura.

"This service is free of charge." said the shinobi. "Just look." Hot puffs of gas erupted from the cracks of the planet, engulfing the floor of the desired area. "Gas shoots out of the ground periodically here. And even a limited exposure is extremely toxic."

"Damn." said Ino.

"We can't go in there." said Choji.

Naruto performed the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu hand sign, and was about to activate the jutsu, when Vegeta stuck up his arm and said, "I have this. Your frail human bodies cannot handle this."

The same sinobi spoke up, "Wait! You'll get yourself killed!"

Vegeta jumped into the pit, and walked towards his target. As the gas erupted, it seemingly had no effect on the saiyan at all. The only part of his body that was affected, was his hair, as it swayed back and forth from the gas blowing on his head. Vegeta reached the elixir mud, and shouted out, "Toss me the buckets."

Naruto did as he was told, and threw the two buckets to Vegeta. Unfortunately, due to his exhaustion, they only reached halfway.

"You weakling! Can you not throw two buckets further than twenty feet? How disgusting!" shouted Vegeta, as he walked back towards the buckets.

"Sorry!" said Naruto, as he scratched the back of his head, and grinned sheepishly.

Almost out of nowhere, a giant reptilian beast shot out from underneath the ground, in front of the saiyan and caused one of the three shinobi to fall into the cavern.

ROOOOOOAR

The komodo dragon-like beast prowled its way closer to the fallen shinobi, intent to kill. "Somebody help me!" shouted the shinobi.

" **Chidori** " shouted Vegeta, as a stream of electricity emerged from his palms. He rushed forwards, jumped into the air, and plunged the jutsu into the neck of the creature.

"Yep, he's definitely like Sasuke." remarked Ino, as Sakura, Choji, and herself stood atop their ship.

"Maybe you're right." replied Sakura. Their ship drifted further apart from Naruto's until she decided to call out to the blonde teen. "Naruto! You be careful! And good luck on your mission, whatever it is!"

Naruto laughed for a few moments, "Thanks!" The two ships cut across in different directions, as the group waved goodbye to Naruto.

"So Vegeta." said Naruto. "When'd ya learn the chidori?"

"Kakashi taught it to me, the day before we departed." replied the prince.

"Wow! You learned it that fast?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes." responded Vegeta, rather bored.

"Yosh! That is because the flames of youth burn brightly in Vegeta!" exclaimed Might Guy. The spandex wearing Shinobi looked at Naruto. "What's this?" He began to laugh upon noticing the sandbags use as weighted clothing. "If you wanted to use weighted clothing why not just ask me Naruto?" said Guy.

"What's that Bushy Brow-Sensei?" questioned Naruto.

"Here" Might Guy began to rummage through his bag, as he pulled out an orange spandex suit. "I know you didn't like the color last, so I had an orange colored one made, with weights totalling a youthful two hundred and fifty pounds!"

Naruto took the uniform, and exclaimed, "Thanks Bushy Brow-Sensei!"

Vegeta stared at the weighted spandex suit, and reminisced about a certain low class saiyan prodigy. _That suit looks like a cross between Kakarot's garments and my training jumpsuit._

"Vegeta!" shouted Naruto, breaking the saiyan out of his thoughts.

The saiyan looked over to Naruto and responded, "what is it?"

"How long do I have to wear this for?" The blonde whined.

Vegeta sighed as he turned and faced the sea. "Once your human capabilities reaches its maximum, your body will begin to subconsciously release ki to reduce the strain of the weights on your body. In the process, your physical body gets stronger, your ki levels build, and your control over the ki you use increases. There is a maximum as to how strong one can get with weights, once you reach that plateau, you can remove the clothing."

* * *

"You mean faceless? Like this?!"

"AHHH! Where's your face?" shouted a terrified Uzumaki.

Captain Yamato and Aoba began to chuckle, along with Vegeta, who smirked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was just a wood clone." explained the joyful adult jonin.

Naruto was still shaking from the surprise, "Captain Yamato, that's going too far."

"What a scaredy cat, Naruto" remarked Yamato.

Vegeta spoke up, "Honestly, Naruto, you get too scared from stories that are not real."

In concurrence, Yamato said, "Yeah."

"Have you ever heard the story, of the Evil Emperor?" said Vegeta.

"Huh?" said Naruto, shaking slightly.

"Yes, allow me to indulge you in the story."

"The Evil Emperor?" questioned the blonde shinobi.

"Many years ago, there existed a being, of an unknown race. His skin was as white as snow, yet his soul as dark as the night sky. A large tail protruded from his rear, that extended several feet in length. He had claws for feet, a smooth, round head, and not an ounce of hair on his skin. His eyes were the reflection of what he needed to survive. Blood. He craved it more than anything else." explained the saiyan. "Under his tyrannical rule, he slaughtered, destroyed, and annihilated anything that he had no taste for, on a whim. Entire planets, destroyed. Billions were killed in an instant. Entire star systems, and hundreds of planets lived under the rule of their sociopathic emperor, not knowing when he would lash out against his citizens again. His favorites were to take out planets full of weaklings like this one."

"Sounds like a nice guy." remarked Yamato

Naruto gulped ."What happened to him?"

"It was said that he reached immeasurable amounts of strength. He had such a knowledge of power, that he could even destroy planets with a thought. He opened a gateway to many abilities that some assessed to be unnatural. Like all narcissistic rulers, he had the one flaw which brought about his end. His fear of someone gaining more power than he himself had. Which, eventually of course, someone did." said Vegeta, as he clenched his fist.

A flashback played through Naruto's mind.

 _Vegeta's expression darkened, as he grew a little irritated. "My planet was destroyed several years ago."_

" _Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. That's kind of similar to my village being destroyed."_

 _Vegeta clenched his teeth and hissed out, "No. It's not similar at all. Six saiyans survived the explosion. Only three pure-blooded saiyans exist today. Your village clearly recovered. My race did not have that luxury."  
_

" _Did you get them?_

" _What?" Vegeta asked slightly confused._

 _Naruto closed his eyes and asked again, "The people who destroyed your world. Did you get them?"_

 _Realization hit the Prince's face. He was asking if he got his revenge on Frieza. Vegeta's expression became dismal at the question._

" _No I did not."_

"He's that guy, who destroyed your home?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Vegeta.

"Who was it that gained more power than him? Was it you?"

"No. I was not the first. It was a Super Saiyan known as Kakarot, who defeated him in open battle." explained the prince.

"A super what?" questioned Naruto.

Vegeta sighed, "Super Saiyan. Some races, or beings under special circumstances, wield enough power, that they posses an ability to transform into an evolved state. The Super Saiyan transformation multiplies one's power level by fifty. It increases strength and speed by fiftyfold. For instance, your power level is forty, if you were a saiyan, and possessed the ability to transform, your power level would be 2000. Later on, I will teach you more about power levels and how to sense them."

Naruto got up to stretch, "Right!" Naruto headed towards the door, but turned his head around the look at the prince. "You never said his name."

Vegeta looked up at Naruto. "Frieza." said the former deity, as he clenched his fists. The prince got up, and headed towards the door that lead to the bowels of the ship. "I am going to meditate in a state of deep thought. Do not, under _any_ circumstances, awake me from my meditation. I do not care if the ship begins to sink, or if we are under attack." said the prince.

Naruto nodded, as they both parted ways.

* * *

Fog. A thick cloud caused by the formation water droplets, suspended in the atmosphere close to the surface of a planet. It obscures the sight of creatures that rely on ocular vision. It blankets an area in a shroud of mystery. Much like this island, and much like Vegeta, thought Naruto.

 _Man, what's with that guy. He was sitting in the same spot for days. He didn't eat, sleep, or anything! The only time he moved was when we changed ships_.

While thinking about the super saiyan, Vegeta emerged from the bowels of ship and onto the deck.

The captain from the bridge screamed out from the window, "We will be reaching our destination in five minutes."

Naruto rushed towards the railing, with anticipation for meeting his supposed "eight tailed teacher"

"Octopus! Octopus! Octopus!"

Yamato walked up to Naruto. "Octopus?" he questioned.

"Yeah!" said Naruto, in as a matter of factly tone. "It's supposed to give me guidence! Remember, Giant Gramps Sage foretold it!

Vegeta stopped paying attention. His mind was still adjusting to the world outside of his mind. When all of sudden, a giant ten tailed beast burst out of the ocean.

"A SQUID!" shouted Yamato.

Vegeta sighed, _What's with this world and giant creatures?_

The prince watched impatiently, as the monster strutted about in the sea, frantically moving its arms across the sky, as it attacked the marine vessel. Almost as if to spite the saiyan prince, another giant creature popped out of the waves, and struck the massive squid with a blow to the face.

"Squid go deviate! The rest I abbreviate- Ahhhh!" shouted the "Octopus".

Vegeta began to mutter to himself, "I swear, every new planet I visit keeps getting more and more strange than the last."

The Cloud shinobi on the boat shouted in happiness, "It's Lord Killer Bee!" As the squid sunk into the depths of the water below, Killer Bee reverted back into his human form.

Naruto shouted out, "Hey Octopops! Thanks ya know?"

The Eight Tails jinchuriki muttered to himself, "Ya know huh?" He pulled out a small book and began to mutter incoherent phrases to himself.

Naruto's eyes began to squint as he wondered to himself outloud. "Who the hell is this shade wearing meathead with the weird rhymes?"

"These aren't weird rhymes. It's his own original style."

A man from above, standing atop the island, called out to the passengers on the ship below.

"Glad you made it in one piece! I've been waiting for you! I am supervisor Motoi! Welcome! I'll show you to your rooms! Follow me!"

*HAHA! I had a line here from my draft that I forgot to take out! No one told me :) *

Nearly twenty minutes later, the group of Konoha and Kumo shinobi had arrived at the building where they would be staying for the duration of the mission. It was rather oddly shaped, in terms of architectural structure and design. It was a light pink and brown building, composed of three large cylindrical towers. The middle tower, had a decorative piece on the outside, resembling the Eight Tails.

The group was shown to their rooms, as each of them unpacked and set up in their sleeping quarters. Although Vegeta had been up for long over seventy two hours, he still felt that training was imperative. He could not shake the feeling that something sinister was in the making. The prince knew that the boy and himself would have to get stronger if they desired to reach the pinnacle of their endeavors.

Vegeta walked out of his room, and to the adjacent quarters outside to Naruto's room. He walked inside his door and looked at the boy laying on his bed. "Follow me." said the saiyan.

Naruto groaned out, "Alright."

"And take off your weighted clothing, you are done with that for now." called out Vegeta, as he left the room.

Several minutes later, Naruto left his room and exited the building. He found himself at a clearing in which the saiyan shinobi was standing in the middle.

"Did you notice?" questioned Vegeta.

A puzzled expression began to form on the Uzumaki's face. "Huh? Notice what?" asked Naruto.

"You were able to subconsciously sense my energy, and you lead yourself right to me. Your skills are getting better, no doubt." remarked the prince.

Naruto flashed a smile and a thumbs up, "You see! I'm gonna be Hokage someday, I have to be strong!"

Vegeta's face got serious."Well until that day, you will be my apprentice, my subordinate." he said. "Now, I want to see if you are ready to learn one of the most advanced, lethal, and prestigious fighting technique in the Universe."

Naruto got happy rather quickly. "Oh man! Is it that powerful? What's it called?"

Vegeta responded, "Not so fast!" The former deity folded his arms over his chest. "Execute a ki blast for me, by raising your open palm towards any direction, and blasting out a single ball of energy."

Naruto raised his palm, and aimed it at the tree. The Uzumaki clenched his teeth, as he began to grunt in attempt. After several seconds, a bright yellow ki blast was shot out of Naruto's hand, and whizzed into the tree. The explosion was rather small, however, it still destroyed everything in a five foot diameter, and brought the tree crashing towards the ground.

"Hmph. At least you were able to actually execute the attack." remarked Vegeta.

Naruto began to pant, as he took a knee. He felt his body shake slightly from the amount of energy it required. Suddenly, his attitude shifted around completely. "Yes! I did it! Did you see it Vegeta!" screamed the ecstatic blonde. "It's more powerful than the Rasengan! And it's faster!" After a few minutes the boy settled down.

"Ahh. Man, that was draining! So what are you gonna teach me Vegeta?" questioned the exhausted boy, in between breaths.

"It is called the Galick Gun." said Vegeta, with pride exuding from his voice.

Naruto questioned in confusion, "The garlic gun?"

"NO! YOU IDIOT!" screamed Vegeta. "The GA-LI-CK GUN!"

"Sorry." said Naruto, while grinning like a fox, and scratching the back of his head.

"You have no idea, how many would _kill_ to learn this technique from me." huffed the prince. "Now, to execute this technique, you must curl your finger, and place both hands at your chest level."

Naruto followed the movements of Vegeta, and replicated what the prince had shown.

"The palm of your one hand, must be on the back of your other. When you have gathered enough energy, and it is imperative that you gather enough, you thrust your hands forward and release the attack." said Vegeta, as he finished with his hands pointing off in his direction.

"Due to the fact that your power level is still low, to execute the attack, you will need to produce an aura of ki to enshroud your being."

"How do I do that?" questioned Naruto.

"Just like anything prior. You concentrate ki inside your body, and keep building it until an aura blankets you." explained Vegeta. "You will then proceed to perform the Galick Gun, and produce the technique."

"Begin." said the saiyan. "I will be watching, I expect you to grasp this quickly, regardless if the galick gun is difficult to master."

Naruto took up a stance, as he stood firmly above the ground. He began to build up ki inside his body. The Uzumaki struggled as he formed as much energy as he possibly could.

"Argh!" Naruto started to grunt and cry out sporadically as an aura of energy, that was white in color, formed around his body.

"Yes!" shouted the saiyan. "Perform the Galick Gun now!"

Naruto moved his hands towards his chest, and began to yell out the attack name.

"GAAAA-LIII!" a ball of ki began to form around his hands. "LIII-ICCK!"

"GUNNN!" shouted the boy, as Vegeta watched on in anticipation.

"HAAA!" cried out Naruto, as the iconic purple beam of energy shot out towards the forest. The path of destruction was unlike anything the rasengan could do. It cleared out hundreds of feet of the forest ahead, decimating the trees, and obliterating the boulders almost instantly. The ground was also completely dug up, as it traced the beam, reaching depths as far as teen feet. The aura surrounding the shinobi dissipated, as Naruto's body went limp, and crashed towards the ground.

 _It seems his body was not able to handle the effects of the Galick Gun_.

Naruto's body had suffered slight burns, and visible marks of strain were displayed on his hands, torso, and face. Some pieces of his hair was singed as well.

Vegeta sighed, as he walked over to the exhausted body of the Uzumaki shinobi, and picked him up. Unbeknownst to the prince, a particular octopus-like jinchuriki was watching over all the events that had transpired.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki woke up from his bed, as he put a hand to his head. He groaned when he felt a slight pang of pain shoot through his brain. The shinobi ran his hand through his hair, and positioned himself to sit on the edge of the chair. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"If you are not too busy licking your wounds, I would suggest you get up and train." said Vegeta.

Naruto's facial expression changed to one of confusion. "Huh? Vegeta?" the Uzumaki questioned. "What happened?"

Vegeta responded, "It would appear that you are not ready to use the Galick Gun yet. You still need more training. Until I say otherwise, the Galick Gun will only be used for you as a life or death weapon. It is a last resort, understand?"

The shinobi nodded his head.

"I believe you have something to do while you are here?" questioned Vegeta. "We will temporarily postpone your training, accomplish what needs to be done today." The saiyan walked out of the doorway and left the room.

Naruto got up and stretched. The first thing on his mind, was to get some food, as he body used up all of its available energy in order to heal his wounds. After ten minutes, Naruto left the dining hall, in search of Killer Bee.

Meanwhile, Vegeta began to contemplate as to what Beerus expected to get out of the Saiyan's situation.

 _He wouldn't put me here for no reason… What possessed him to do this? No… That is no longer of any concern to me, my main priority should be how to unlock my ki… They say that Madara Uchiha is one of the strongest on this planet, and these various "Kages" as well. And I know that the Uchiha seeks the Tailed Beasts, and the Kages seek to protect them. These various monsters are sealed inside "Jinchuriki" and only two are left… Naruto, and Killer Bee. Yes… I see… all of it is connected somehow. But what to do? What is the key to unlock this seal?_

On the floor below, Naruto could be seen knocking furiously on the door of Motoi. When the door finally opened, Naruto said, "I want you to teach me all the drills that Octopops used to gain control over the Nine Tails. He trained on this island didn't he?"

"Oh… You mean Master Bee." remarked Motoi.

"Yeah, that guy won't give me the time of day. So I decided to come to you instead."

Motoi looked perplexed, "To me?"

"I don't care if he's some big hero of the Hidden Cloud." said Naruto. "He's mean, and stubborn, and all he does is talk in rhymes."

Motoi's facial expression appeared to get more contorted as Naruto spoke.

"We're both Jinchuuriki, so you'd think he'd be more understanding about my situation."

The Cloud shinobi ran up to Naruto, pulled him up the collar, and screamed in his face. "You don't know a damn thing about Master Bee! Now I suggest you shut your mouth before you say something you'll regret!"

WHACK!

As soon as Motoi finished his fulmination, a gloved fist connected with his jaw, that completely shattered it into two. Several teeth flew out of his mouth, along with a pool of blood. "Gah!" cried out Motoi, as he gripped his face, in a desperate attempt to lessen the pain.

The gloved man walked over to Motoi, and picked him up by the collar. Motoi was lifted into the air, and peered into the eyes of the man who had assaulted him. His eyes emanated with such a loathing, that the reflection of the light bore resemblance to the stars.

"If you _ever_ touch my apprentice again, I can assure you that you will experience fear on a whole new level, Kakarot himself would have to save you and even then!"

Naruto looked up at Vegeta, and was shocked to see his teacher had reacted that harshly.

"T-Thanks Vegeta, but you didn't need to hit him that hard!"

The saiyan prince grunted, and dropped the Cloud shinobi from his grip. Captain Yamato soon came running in, after the scene had occurred. "Vegeta! What did you do to him!"

Vegeta started to become irritated. "My job!"

"Which is assaulting another member of the Allied Shinobi Force! Are you insane!" yelled Yamato, as he began to freak out.

"I was instructed very specifically by Kakashi. I am to protect Naruto. As far as I, or anyone should be concerned, I did my task to the letter." said the prince.

"I-It's F-fine." said Motoi, as he struggled to find his feet. "I-I overreacted. Come, I'll take you to the Waterfall of truth."

Naruto stood up from the mound in the center of pond formed from the waterfall, with a grin plastered on his face.

"It went well I take it?" questioned Yamoto, with a grin.

"It shouldn't have even happened in the first place. How a warrior is able to even begin training without knowing himself is something I cannot even comprehend." remarked Vegeta.

Killer Bee spoke up, "It's too early to celebrate, ya hear? Fools ya fools." He walked on to the water and struck a thumbs up, "So whatta you say? Should we try controlling the Nine Tail's power?"

"Yeah! Bring it on!" shouted the excited Uzumaki.

Killer Bee, Yamato, Naruto, and Vegeta all walked through the waterfall, and into a massive temple. It was filled with various golden headless statues, lining up a path to a doorway. Various man made holes lined the walls inside the structure, that allowed for water to flow through the building. And large paintings were molded onto the walls and ceiling. All the members of the group, save Killer Bee and Vegeta, who couldn't care less, were stunned at it's beauty.

They eventually were lead to an altar, with the head of a tiger's mouth in the center, and several intricate designs around it. Killer Bee, then proceeded to explain what it was, and what Naruto had to do, using several confusing rhyme patterns and analogies. The Uzumaki stuck his head inside the altar, and after several moments, he began to scream.

"Naruto! No! This can't! How could this happen?!"

Vegeta grunted, "You fool! If you weren't so busy freaking out, you would have noticed that Naruto's life force has not diminished." The rest of the group, began to laugh, excluding Yamato of course, at Naruto's prank.

A door constructed of large stone blocks began to slide open, and revealed a large room that was painted entirely in a cloud pattern, which consisted of various shades of white, pink, blue, and red. They all walked inside of the room. A discussion started between Naruto, Bee, and Yamato regarding the Nine Tails and its seal. "Trust me, I won't fail. I'm going to do this." said Naruto, in a confident voice. The door soon slid shut. Naruto and Killer Bee both exchanged fist bumps while seated on the floor.

To the saiyan prince, this was a rather strange gesture. What was even more odd, was several minutes in, a cloak of chakra began to bubble out of Naruto, and enshroud him. "Hmph… What's this?" questioned Vegeta.

Yamato responded, "Not good. It's the cloak of the Nine Tails."

"What are the effects?" asked the prince, with a hint of interest in his voice.

"The Nine Tails chakra cloak will make Naruto more powerful, as each tail emerges, however, the more tails he uses, the more of Naruto's body Naruto will begin to takeover." responded Yamato.

"I see, it reminds me of the S-"

* * *

"No it's alright… you can stay here." called out an angelic voice.

Naruto, now with two different colored eyes, looked up from the ground, and to the source of the sound. Naruto gasped slightly. A woman with long, flowing cherry red hair, a green apple colored dress with accents of white, and eyes the color of wine grapes stood before him. "Naruto." she said with a loving tone, as a hand was placed to her chest.

"What is this? Who are you? Where did you come from?" questioned Naruto. "And wait, how do you know my name anyway?"

She smiled as she said, "Oh right! You don't know yet. Why don't you try to guess who I am, Naruto?"

Naruto stared at the woman intently, not breaking gaze for a long duration. Until She began to laugh. "Don't tell me... " he began.

Kushina's expression brightened up as she said, "you figured it out huh?"

Something that the woman clearly did not expect occurred, as Naruto pointed at her and shouted, "Yeah! You bet! You're the Nine Tail's true form!" as he pointed a finger accusingly at her. In response, she burst out in laughter.

"Oh man, that sure is one scary laugh! You're trying to trick me by taking that form huh?! Well-"

Unfortunately for Naruto, he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was struck on his head by a furious red head. "Wrong Ya know!"

After clutching his head, Naruto looked up, and was surprised to notice that she used the phrase "Ya know".

"Sorry, I was born impatient, and when I talk fast, weird expressions come out. I try to control it, but I slip up, like when I'm excited." a small laugh escaped her lips. "But let's talk about you. I hope you didn't end up with any of the weird quirks that I had." she said as she sighed.

"Then…" said Naruto.

"That Minato, he didn't say anything to you?" questioned the red head. "Shame on him."

Naruto lunged forward, and hugged her in a tight embrace, with tears streaming from his eyes. His body trembled in joy, as he had never met his mother, Kushina Uzumaki before. Nor did he ever believe he would be blessed with the opportunity. After several minutes, the embrace was broken, as Naruto removed himself and frantically barraged his mother with an assault of questions about her life.

There was a feeling of joy and satisfaction, knowing that Naruto knew all about how his parents met and fell in love. Kushina was about to say goodbye to Naruto, when the Nine Tails entered that secluded realm.

Both Uzumaki's were taken aback. An angry expression on Kushina's face appeared. "How can you enter here? That's impossible!"

"Do not underestimate my abilities Kushina!" roared the Fox.

"It's you again!" shouted Naruto.

The Nine Tails turned his head towards the blonde Uzumaki. "Naruto…" he bellowed. "Your fear is being placed in the wrong direction."

"Huh? What do you mean?" inquired Naruto.

The Fox's facial expression quickly became serious. "You should fear Vegeta _much_ more than you fear me."

"What are you talking about you idiot fox?!" shouted Naruto.

"YOU FOOL!" roared out the demon. "Listen for once!"

Naruto gulped, and stared at the beast. "Do you know what Vegeta is?" questioned the Nine Tails.

"Yeah he's a saiya-something!"

"Yes, a Saiyan. He told you before, however, you did not truly believe that he was not from this world. I know you better than you know yourself." said the Fox.

"Naruto?" questioned Kushina, with a concerned expression. "What's going on, who's Vegeta?"

Naruto replied, "He's my sensei and-"

The Nine Tails interrupted Naruto. "He's a saiyan, but you don't know what that is do you?" said the demon, with an elongated grin. "Allow me to indulge you in the history of the Saiyans."

Naruto shouted, "Shut up! I don't care!"

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" roared the Nine Tails. "If you die, the effects on my being are damaging! You _WILL_ listen boy!"

Kushina spoke with her eyes narrowed, "Alright, out with it Fox."

The demon grunted as he pointed up towards the invisible sky. "To think that your kind is the only one to exist is quite quaint. You are not alone in this world. There exists a race of powerful warrior aliens, known as Saiyans who existed on a planet many lifetimes away from Earth. The Saiyans are a reflection of what you would know as pirates. They are rewarded with monetary funds to conquer or destroy populations on various planets throughout the galaxies. Whether or not the rumors are true, it is said that that every Saiyan had the ability to blow up entire planets."

"Impossible!" shouted out Kushina.

The Nine Tails ignored her. "It is presumed that the homeworld of the Saiyans was destroyed many years ago, and that only a handful of Saiyans still exist to this day. This, is only the beginning of what the Saiyans are. Only news of two Saiyans have ever reached my ears, one of which is Vegeta. How, you might ask? Contradicting common conception, I am not a demon, although, I have access to the Demon Realm. The leader above all rulers in that world, was known as Dabura, the Demon King. Sometime ago, he fell under spell of an evil magician, and was forced to serve among the ranks of the most powerful demon ever created, Majin Buu. After these events, Vegeta bore the Majin symbol upon his forehead, and accepted the powers it laid out for him. His acceptance of the Majin symbol was all in the name of a selfish pursuit for power. Allow me to show you the things Vegeta has done." explained the Fox, with a grin on his face.

The Nine Tails lifted up his paw, and swiped at the room, as the lighting of the room changed, and it's visual appearance to that of an enormous stadium. A scene soon played out in front of the two Uzumakis.

 _A man clad in orange and blue clothing, with an overly developed muscular build, glared into the eyes of one of similar stature, yet with dark navy colored combat apparel._

" _Answer me! Vegeta! Do you let yourself be a slave?"_

 _As he stared into the eyes of the robust dark haired warrior, he lifted his right arm, and raised it parallel to his shoulders, stretching outwards, palm open._

 _His eyes wide with outrage as he watched, almost as if in a trance, his ally-turned-rival materialized energy within the open hand, and fired it into the spectators box. Almost as if to spite him, Vegeta inquired, "Tell me, is it slavery when you get what you want?"_

Naruto stuttered out, "I-I d-don't believe you! No way that's true! Vegeta doesn't even have blonde hair!"

"It is none of my concern as to whether or not you believe it Naruto." replied the demon. "However… It is imperative that you are at your full strength around him. That is why I have decided to willingly give my chakra that you desire."

Naruto's eyebrows narrowed, "I dunno, this sounds a little fishy to me."

The Nail Tail's grew a tick mark, "Do not test my patience boy! Consider yourself honored to be the first to receive the _complete_ version of my Chakra Mode!" exclaimed the fox with pride. "Now… I will need to fuse my chakra with yours. This will hurt Naruto."

The chakra from the Nine Tails shot out from his body, and slammed in Naruto's pulling it out from his grasp. Kushina watched in shock, as the two energies mixed together. Naruto began to cry out in pain, as his redhead mother rushed to his side.

"Naruto!" shouted Kushina as she held on to her son.

"Kushina." growled the fox. "Let him rest now. My energy is overwhelming."

* * *

 **Ok so, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I've had a lot of other stuff going on. I actually did not want to end the chapter here, I planned to end it with Vegeta teaching Naruto something truly game changing and an original idea. I will, eventually change it so that I have this chapter end at the part I wanted it to. Do not give up on me, trust me, I'm not going to cancel this story ever. It's just my year of school is one of the most important right now, so I have to budget my time properly.**

 **And yes, I did make several homages to both Dragonball and other franchises in the story. I felt it was necessary. There will be no more filler content, it was put in the story to introduce elements that I wouldn't have been able to fit in a realistic amount of "in story time" And some of the plot elements wouldn't have been able to come across as effectively.**

 **New Power Levels List**

 **Naruto During Weighted Clothing Training: 5**

 **Naruto After Weighted Clothing Training: 50**

 **Naruto Galick Gun: 130**

 **Killer Bee: 80**

 **Vegeta: 55**

 **Naruto Kurama Mode (KM): 100 (x2 base stats)**

 **If you have questions drop a private message to me. May the will of the Ki be with you!**


	5. Chapter V: Ascended

**No, I'm not dead! Nor have I given up on this story! To clear any of the misconceptions that anyone may have, the only way I would ever give up on this story is if I were to die, become paralyzed worse than Stephen Hawking, or lose all of my limbs, and even then.**

 **That is to say, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! NEVER! The story will build on the foundations of Vegeta and Naruto greatly, and is rather unique for Naruto and Dragonball Z crossovers, therefore, it is far too rare to just give up.**

 **So in recent news, my story jumped to 3,000 views. You have no idea to know how much this means to me. If you read my story, please feel free to reach out to me, with any question, comment, or concern you may have. I do this for you guys.**

 **Also, I'm constantly looking for more stories to read, so if you are making one let me know, I'd love to check it out and support you!**

* * *

"I can't do it!, shouted the exhausted blonde shinobi, as his chest moved up and down, with the familiar slimy perspiration blanketing his face. He continued to utter demeaning phrases towards himself, as he incessantly failed his training exercise to lift several massive stone blocks, given by his brother jinchuuriki.

The former god's patience was thinning as time flowed on, with his facial expression displaying one of annoyance.

Vegeta stood up from the decorative, painted floor and spoke with vex, "Have you any confidence boy?"

Naruto looked up at the Saiyan prince, perplexed as he cocked his head.

"You just underwent a new transformation, your mind should know no bounds! You should be pushing for more, not receding towards weaker resolve!", exclaimed the Saiyan.

With a bolt of anger, Naruto jumped off his back and shouted, "What do you know about resolve?"

With an expression of irritation, Vegeta yelled back, "More than you ever would!"

Naruto turned around with impudence and remarked, "Yeah, like killing a crowd full of people!"

The saiyan's eyes narrowed, as he processed what it was that blonde shinobi had said.

"What did you say?"

"You know damn well what I said!" screamed the Uzumaki. "You killed innocent people like… like they were nothing!"

Vegeta clenched his fists, and warped his facial expression into a snarl, as he yelled out, "You have no _idea_ what I have been through!"

Naruto ran towards the door, as he looked back over his shoulder, "You didn't even try to deny it…"

Vegeta stared at the ground, as his teeth continued to grind against one another. The saiyan's eyes closed, as he ran his gloved hand through his coal colored hair.

It was not until the saiyan shinobi's debacle started, that Killer B spoke up. "I don't know if what Naruto said was true at first glance, but I do know that he is one to give a second chance."

"Hmph", puffed the former deity, as he inwardly sighed.

* * *

The spiky haired blonde sat perched on one of the protruding rocks, gazing out into the ocean. An array of emotions bombarded his being, and clouded his perception of the outside world. He has no sense of the frigid air, or of the intense rain that poured down from the heavens. Neither did he perceive the looming dangers of lightning forming amongst the , on occasion, he could discern power that did not belong on the horizon.

The young Uzumaki was broken out of his trance when he felt a hand rest on his shoulders.

"What do you see… Naruto?"

The boy closed his eyes and inhaled the cold air.

"I'm not sure." replied Naruto

"Search deeper."

"I… I see myself unable to defend the people I care about."

The saiyan's eyebrows lifted, as he responded, "So did I."

Naruto turned to face Vegeta, and looked into the eyes of the prince.

"A long time ago, when Frieza still reigned, as you know, he destroyed my home. He far outclassed me in power, I could not even touch him in combat", remarked the Saiyan. "At such a young age, I could not even fathom the full ramifications of the genocide of the Saiyans. I was stripped of my birthright to be prince, my father to guide me, and my people to fight alongside," said Vegeta, as he closed his eyes.

"I was mad at the world."

Naruto listened with depression to the tale of Vegeta.

"My mental stability worsened, when a Saiyan who denounced his own heritage for that of the Earthlings, defeated Frieza, and not myself. Imagine that..." expressed the prince. "I developed a lust for power, which drove me to such unspeakable acts. I never realized it until that same Saiyan, Kakarot, showed me to relinquish my past. While he did not fully succeed in doing so, I now have come to accept that I must protect a new breed of Saiyans. My son, and Kakarot's, and their children, and anymore that they may have in the future."

Naruto's appearance eased, as he spoke of an old friend, "You know… you're a lot like Sasuke, my best friend" The Uzumaki continued, "His entire clan was destroyed. He left Konoha to get more power"

"Just make sure, that you never give up on him, like Kakarot never did on me."

Both shinobi faced the sea, and stared off into the distance.

"Naruto… I… Here let me show you something." said Vegeta

"Huh? What?" questioned Naruto.

"Earlier today, when you were struggling with your new found power, perhaps it will not be enough for your endeavors." remarked the saiyan. "Perhaps you need more."

One of the young shinobi's eyebrows moved upwards, "What do you mean?"

The saiyan laughed, "You don't see do you?"

Naruto shook his head as he scratched his neck. "No, I don't have a clue."

"Did you ever think you would be able to transform into your whatever-you-call-it transformation before?" inquired Vegeta.

The blonde ninja placed both hands behind his head and responded with realization, "Well no, I never thought of transforming into the Kurama Mode before, I never knew it existed."

"Well what is stopping you from transforming again, ascending to another form if you will", pointed out the Saiyan.

Naruto's mouth formed an "O" expression as he processed what it was that his mentor had said. "But I don't understand, how would I even do that?"

"Unfortunately, I am unable to use the transformation that you have, however, I was once able to use the Super Saiyan transformation as you know. There are a variety of ways that one could become a Super Saiyan, either through battle rage, training, mental progression, or from residing within the Other World, and the afterlife, clearly not an option for you, because you are not dead."

Naruto nodded his head and questioned, "But which step should I take first?"

Vegeta pointed to the ground on the protruding cliff and said, "Here." The saiyan continued, "I want you to search your mind while standing on this very spot."

"Ok, but for how long?"

Vegeta began to walk away as he spoke, "For three day"

Naruto screamed out, "WHAT! THREE DAYS?!"

The prince chuckled, "Yes… Do _not_ leave that spot until you are certain you know how to ascend, so if it takes longer than three days then so be it. Oh, and be certain to consult your tenant will you?"

* * *

Murky, light brown water layered the floor, which mirrored the colors of the wall, and had floral patterns decorating it. A silent 'drip-drop' could be heard every so often if one were to listen. The room had no ceiling limit, and neither did it have any existence of temperature at all.

The young Uzumaki boy could be seen staring intently into the blood red eyes of the Nine Tailed Fox.

"So you came to the conclusion to not to heed my advice?" expressed Kurama.

Naruto shook his head, "We weren't thinking straight Kurama, everyone deserves a second chance just like you do."

The Nine Tails hissed, "I do not need your forgiveness!"

Naruto laughed, "Sure whatever you say! But I came here to ask for your help."

"Oh?"

"I've been meditating for the past two days, and I haven't gotten very far with my quest for reaching a new transformation."

"I see" replied the fox.

Kurama shifted his massive body so that he rested his head on both front paws. His jaw opened, and what came out was a tiny bird.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "What the hell?"

The bird continued to dance around the room, constantly changing altitude, as it made a slow approach to Naruto. To the surprise of the boy, the bird took a most unexpected action, as it flew directly into the Uzumaki.

"AHHH!"

Naruto awoke from his inner meditation with his mind dazed. The blonde tripped over himself, and fell to the ground, mentally exhausted as he layed on the dirt.

"So did you figure it out?"

The Uzumaki blonde heaved with difficulty as he responded, "Y-Yeah I did!"

Vegeta smirked. He then continued, "Well… shall we commence?"

Naruto looked at the last Saiyan prince as he got up from the floor, nodding his head. "Let's do this!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

The boy adjusted his stance to have his knees slightly bent, his arms out towards his side, clenching his fists, and flexing his muscles. Naruto let out a yell as an aura of orange chakra enshrouded his body, starting the transformation into Kurama Mode.

Vegeta watched intently to sense for Naruto's change in power.

"HAAAAAAA!"

Naruto continued to scream, as his power continued to grow. The Aura surrounding his body grew in size, the sound it produced becoming louder, as it kicked up more dust and wind then before. His muscles persistently grew, getting larger in size, and defining his body more so than the previous transformation

"AHHHHHHH!"

Without notice, Naruto's chakra enveloping his body became dark red in color, and his transformation began to make the ground shake, as a cloud of dirt covered the area around the Uzumaki.

Startled, Vegeta sensed an unexpected change in Naruto's power and shouted out loud, "What?! That's… I have not felt this technique in years!"

Eventually, the dust cloud receded to reveal an ascended, panting Naruto.

"I-I did it!" shouted the blonde ninja, who had a mixture of laughter and surprise in his voice.

"That is it! You've ascended!" shouted out Vegeta with admiration and pride.

Naruto threw several punches, noticing the increase in speed, along with various kicks. He jumped into the air, perceiving the difference in height, and even shocked Vegeta when he began to fly around in circles, much more efficiently than ever before.

Vegeta laughed with pride as he watched the boy test his newfound powers

"I feel… Great! This is amazing" shouted Naruto as he flew at high speeds. Suddenly, Naruto halted and stared off into the distance.

The Saiyan looked up into the sky and produced a smile glowing brighter than any star in the Universe.

"Thanks Kakarot."

* * *

 **So as you can tell, this is what I had planned for Vegeta to "teach" Naruto. I'll let you try to figure out what it was that Naruto just did exactly.**

 **Also, this won't be the last technique. There will still be one more.**

 **This wasn't the longest chapter, but it did get across two main ideas to the story that were necessary. Originally, it was supposed to be the ending of the last chapter, however, I think it worked out well anyways.**

 **I plan to have the next chapter up by Wednesday, February 3, 2016. This might seem like a long time, but I have exams to study for by the end of this month.**

 **So here is the updated power level list, only two this time.**

 **Naruto KM2: 200 (x4 Base stats)**

 **Vegeta: 60 (He trained when Naruto was meditating if you haven't figured that out)**

 **Again, thanks for reading! May the will of ki be with you!**


	6. Chapter VI: Recovery

**Hey everyone! So I thought I should just let you all know, my story currently sits at over 4,200 views!**

 **This story is growing quite quickly to say the least.**

 **This is one of my longer chapters, and makes up for the last chapter which was fairly short.**

 **Alright Let's hop into this long chapter!**

* * *

Naruto stared off into the distant ocean, as he sensed a familiar energy. He turned his head towards the Saiyan prince.

"Vegeta… Do you feel that?"

The Prince watched the Uzumaki boy with a concerned look and responded, "I do."

The former god looked towards the direction in which the power was radiating from, and concentrated on the energy source.

"Interesting… that feels like your power." remarked Vegeta.

The blonde shinobi soon felt his mind being tugged into another place, as his vision slipped into darkness. His consciousness soon surfaced, as he came face to face with the colossal orange demon fox.

The voice of the Kurama rumbled, "Naruto"

The boy placed his hands behind his head and looked up towards the beast.

"Yeah," he responded with a sigh.

The Nine Tails narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "That energy you felt… We need to get off this island!"

With confusion as his facial expression Naruto replied, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"They are trying to keep you on this island. There is no mission!"

Naruto placed a hand underneath his chin, "How do you know?"

The fox responded with irritation in his voice, "Don't fool yourself boy, you know very well what you felt."

The blonde sighed as he looked away from the gaze of the giant fox. He knew he was right.

"What's the plan?" questioned the boy.

The fox replied with impatience, "Who do you think you are? I cannot solve all of your problems."

Naruto chuckled with humor in his voice as he said, "Yeah, I know."

The fox shifted his weight onto the floor, as he laid out on his stomach. "Gather your belongings, and leave this island. Do not trust anyone."

The Uzumaki glanced downwards towards the floor as he questioned, "What about Vegeta?"

A large gust of heavy air escaped from the lungs of Kurama, "That is your decision, not mine."

Naruto bit his lip, "Alright."

"BOY!" shouted the aggravated prince.

Naruto turned his head around to face the Saiyan. "Huh?" responded Naruto. "Oh sorry! What did you say?"

Vegeta muttered incoherent phrases about the competence of others who were not himself.

"Forget about it."

The blonde Konoha shinobi decided to speak up, as he motioned towards the temple

"Vegeta, follow me."

The Saiyan folded his arms across his chest and raised one of his eyebrows, "Where?"

"We've got to leave."

"So… You have figured it out?" questioned the prince.

Naruto wore a facial expression of intrigue, "What are you saying?"

"Now is the time. I did not think you would get as strong as you did already."

Naruto tilted his head towards his left side.

"I was assigned to protect you on the island, more importantly, to prevent you from leaving."

The Uzumaki boy continued to listen with interest.

"After you ascended, I had not felt another power quite as strong as you on this planet. I am confident, that with your new transformation, and your ability to wield my techniques, you will not be beaten by any adversary." explained the prince.

"Really?" questioned Naruto

The saiyan nodded his head, as he went on to explain, "I was never going to lie to you, if that thought has crossed your mind."

The prince as paced back and forth. "Although, it would not have been in my best interest to tell you that a world war has started when you were not ready to dominate it."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What! A world war?! How… Who? What?!"

Vegeta sighed, as he released air from his nostrils, "Indeed. If I recall, the conflict has been dubbed the Fourth Shinobi World War. A man named Madara has made it his mission to capture those beasts that those like you house."

Naruto closed his eyes as he clenched his fists, "I can't believe them! All of them are out there, fighting a war! Without me! Dying because of me!"

Vegeta raised his left eyebrow and replied, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I… I'm going to make Madara pay!" shouted the enraged Uzumaki.

The former deity smirked.

* * *

"Let's go Vegeta!" whispered Naruto, as they inched their way throughout the compound, collecting all of their supplies for the trip.

"Faster!"

"Shut up! Do you want them to hear us! We must find our things!"

The pair continued to navigate through the building, as they entered the room housing their belongings, and left. The duo further advanced towards the exit, upon which several shinobi jumped down from up above.

"Stop! You need to turn around!" shouted one of the Konoha shinobi.

Vegeta and Naruto looked at each and nodded. Both warriors sprinted forward, and jumped over the other shinobi, sailing past them.

"Damn! They're fast! Get them!"

The click-clack of Naruto's black sandals, and the the scraping against the ground of Vegeta's white footwear could be heard as the two made their way outside.

"Naruto!" shouted a shinobi with light brown hair, tied up into a ponytail, who stood in front of their path.

Naruto stuttered in his speech, "I-Iruke S-sensei?"

The shinobi's eyes seemed to express saddening thoughts as he spoke, "Naruto, listen, you _have_ to go back."

Vegeta spat at the ground, "Nonsense Naruto! I told you what they would say!"

Naruto kept his eyes locked on Iruka as the brown haired shinobi spoke again with, "Vegeta! You were under direct orders from the Hokage! It is your duty to keep Naruto here!"

Vegeta raised his hand up into the sky and scoffed, "As if I would ever take anything your women leader seriously! Aside from that, Naruto has reached a new plateau that you could never attain, and mark my words, he is going to win this war!"

"What?" questioned Iruka as he looked at Naruto.

On no notice at all, a black entity creeped along the ground and sunk into Vegeta's and Naruto's shadows.

Vegeta tried to move, and looked down, following the black trail towards a Konoha shinobi. "Damn, not this again!"

"Naruto, you have to understand why we are doing this. You can't die." responded Iruka.

"I know", responded the blonde ninja. "But you have to know why I'm gonna escape."

Naruto let out a scream as he powered into the Kurama Mode 2 transformation, "Argh!"

With speed too fast for Iruka to track, Naruto broke out of the hold on his body, and flew towards the Saiyan prince, pulling him out of the technique as well, and into the sky.

Iruke run towards the direction they flew off in, and used his hand to cover the blinding light.

 _Goodluck… Naruto_

* * *

The pair flew through the sky, with a heading towards the last place they sensed the energy. Naruto's hair in the wind blew back, as it continuously flapped about in the air currents.

Vegeta's face blushed as he thought of the embarrassment he currently was in, "You can put me down now you know!"

Naruto looked at Vegeta as he carried him awkwardly, "Huh? But it's faster flying."

Vegeta yelled, "I don't care, I'd rather walk! Put me down this instant!"

As the pair descended, they slammed into contact with an invisible barrier, and both fighters plummeted towards the ground. Vegeta was the first to get off the dirt covered floor.

"Damn!", shouted Vegeta in frustration. "A barrier!"

The Saiyan prince punched the barrier, producing a small crack that quickly repaired itself. Naruto sat up and watched the damage to the barrier recede while holding his head.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" groaned the Uzumaki.

"We will have to destroy this barrier quickly!" explained the prince

Naruto nodded his head in response to the Saiyan. He transformed into the Kurama Mode, and performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The clones pumped a fist into the air and shouted, "Alright let's do this!"

The familiar motion of pumping chakra into hands was displayed, as a Rasengan ball formed in the palm of the blonde's hand. Naruto leaped into the air, and struck the barrier with his rasengan, breaking it.

"Let's go!", shouted Naruto as he signaled his hand in a forward motion.

As the pair continued, they bounced backwards from another barrier.

"What the hell?" questioned Naruto as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Another one?" sighed the prince in annoyance. "My turn."

The former god opened up the palm of his hand, let out a scream at the top of his lungs, and fired a small chakra blast that was bright blue in color. As the energy ball collided with the invisible barrier, it shattered it into thousands of pieces, leaving the Prince slightly winded.

"Alright! Time to get out of here!" shouted Naruto.

The two shinobi jumped up into the air as they moved forward, only to come into contact with another barrier.

"They really don't want us to leave!" remarked Naruto as he kicked the dirt.

As if to serve as a testament to the blonde's statement, a large group of shinobi could be seen running at full speed towards the pair.

Vegeta whipped his head around, and spotted the incoming enemies, as he roared to Naruto, "Use the Galick Gun! Now!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he responded, "But you said to only use it if I'm going to die!"

The prince cried out, "You fool! Now is not the time to argue, we do not know how many more barriers there are!"

Naruto grinded his teeth and clenched his fists, "Right!"

A white aura of ki enshrouded Naruto's body, as he channeled the energy around his being. The Allied ninja force could be heard sprinting towards the group, with apprehension of the jinchuriki and Saiyan shinobi on the mind.

Naruto adopted the proper stance for the technique, and begun to yell, "GAAA-LIII" as a light purple ball of energy formed in his hand.

"III-ICCK"

Vegeta monitored Naruto's process, while biting his lips.

"GUNNN!"

The hostile ninja leaped into the air and landed behind Naruto. "Surrender!"

"HAAAAAA!"

A devastating beam of purple energy shot out of Naruto's hand and travelled forward at a blinding speed, crashing into multiple barriers, destroying all of them.

* * *

The Saiyan and Konoha ninja landed on the ground, surrounded by tall trees and lush green plants. Both were panting, out of breath, and tired.

Naruto struggled to sit up, as he picked himself up from the ground, and dusted the dirt and debris from off his body. Vegeta jumped to his feet, and leaned against a nearby tree for support.

"You have improved."

Naruto continued to stare at the ground as he responded to the saiyan, "Yeah."

The blonde leaned over, breathing heavily, as he began to feel the desire and thirst for water and sustenance.

"We should keep moving." responded Vegeta.

The Uzumaki nodded his head, and the two partners sprung off their feet and continued to move forward. Naruto and Vegeta weaved in and out of various forests, dodging trees and boulders, and traversed on during nighttime.

As the the group war running, Naruto gasped, as he zoned out of his surroundings. The prince raised one of his eyebrows as he watched the blonde.

" _The enemy is disguising themselves as allies! Maybe you're an enemy! We can't trust anyone!"_

 _What's happening? Chaos is spreading!_

Suddenly, an object smashed into the ground in front of the two fighters, kicking up dust, dirt, and debris. Naruto put a hand to his face to shield himself, as Vegeta took up a fighting stance. As the cloud settled, the blonde's eyes widened as he recognized two figures.

"G-granny and Raikage?"

"We're here to stop you! You will not pass!" shouted Ay.

"If you would have done some real research, you would know that the most powerful beings on this planet are standing in front of you." responded Vegeta, with a grin as he folded his arms across his chest.

The Raikage looked at Vegeta, "Who the hell are you?"

"The one who will end you if you don't get out of our way" replied the prince.

Ay laughed, "You? End me? Ha!"

Tsunade looked at the black haired Saiyan and responded with her eyes narrowed, "Vegeta! You were supposed to keep Naruto from leaving the island! Now you're helping him escape?"

"I can see the two of you are scared of this Madara. But he is nothing, we will bring him back… dead" retorted Vegeta.

Ay's facial expression quickly became angry as he clenched his fists and leaned forward, "You have no idea of how many people died trying to protect Naruto, and you just brush off Madara as some idle child!"

Naruto exploded with anger, "I can't stand that! I don't want anyone to die trying to protect me! If I'm the only one left, and everyone dies, it won't be worth it! I can't live in that kind of world!"

The Raikage shouted back, "At least there would still be a world! And what right do you have to tell people what they can't die for!"

"Every right!"

As if to change the subject, Ay retorted by saying, "You will not pass!"

Vegeta spoke up, "Enough of this! If we're something that can be stopped than just try to stop us!"

Naruto let out a cry as he transformed into the Kurama Mode, with the familiar orange, red, and yellow aura enshrouding his body. The blonde dashed forwards, with an intention to push his way through. Ay, covered in a sphere of blue energy, appeared in front of Naruto and struck him in the chest, sending the blonde flying into the ground.

The Konoha shinobi landed with on his feet, skidding back several yards. He grunted upon impacted, and looked up at Hokage, "Tsunade, you understand me right? Just let me go, I can stop Madara on my own!"

Tsunade looked at the ground, then up to Naruto and replied, "I'm sorry Naruto… but if you don't leave now, as a member of the Allied Shinobi force, we will have to fight you!"

Vegeta smiled, "Yes, fight me you will! I've been looking forward to this!" The Saiyan used his speed to appear in front of Tsunade, while cracking the bones inside his fists.

"Ladies first."

Tsunade sprinted forward, and through a right jab towards Vegeta's face, with the Saiyan prince ducking the blow. He countered with left hand strike to the right kidney of the Hokage, striking her directly in the organ.

Upon impact, Tsunade lashed out with right footed kick, spinning around in the process, as Vegeta stuck up his arm to grab her leg, and he slammed her into the ground.

The Hokage grunted, as she struggled to get to her feet. "You're strong."

The prince smirked, "So I've been told."

* * *

Naruto engaged Ay in battle, as he sprinted forward at his maximum speed. Almost as if to spite the blonde, the Raikage vanished and reappeared in front of Naruto at a blinding velocity.

"You're quicker than you look old man!"

A serious expression was plastered on to the face of the Kumo shinobi, "There is not shinobi alive that is faster than me, not since the Fourth Hokage!"

Naruto's eyes opened up at his response, "You knew my father?"

"We fought on more than one occasion, he was so powerful, that I believed him to be undefeatable. Jiraiya even considered Namikaze to be the savior of the world. So why is this savior not here to stop Madara? Because he failed to defeat the Nine Tails, and I can see you have not learned from the ultimate lesson learned by your father!"

"Shut up! You don't need to talk about my father anymore! He did not fail!"

"Then you will die here!" shouted the Raikage, as his aura powered up further, and the intensity of the electrical sound resonating increased.

Ay threw a fist flying towards the blonde, and as it reached closer to Naruto, the Konoha ninja flew up into the air, and soared higher into the sky to get a better look of the situation.

The Kage watched in shock as he saw the Uzumaki propel himself into the air.

"You might be faster than me on the ground, but not up here!" bellowed Naruto from the heavens.

"What? You can fly? Impossible!" screamed the Raikage in anger.

Naruto smirked, as he raised his hand and positioned his hands to form the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Another clone appeared with a puff of smoke, and began to form a blue sphere of energy in Naruto's open palm.

As the light blue ball of chakra continuously rotated in the boy's hand, Naruto flew towards Ay as he shouted, "Rasengan!"

With almost no time to react, Naruto's attack collided with the leader of Kumo's body, creating a blinding flash of light, sending the leader into the ground.

Vegeta looked to his right, and saw the Uzumaki boy standing at the edge of crater, with the Raikage down in the epicenter.

The Saiyan looked back towards Tsunade and spoke, "You will not stop me, Naruto is more powerful than either of us."

The busty blonde looked up at Vegeta as her eyebrows softened. "You're right, Naruto is strong, especially with his ability to wield the Nine Tail's chakra like that. But he's not strong enough to defeat Ay."

The prince chuckled, "Well… that is where you are mistaken. Not only could I defeat both of you myself, if by some miracle, I could not, Naruto would be here to finish the job I started. Not only that, however, what if I told you he also learned another transformation?"

Tsunade's eyes widened at what Vegeta was saying, "What?"

"Thats right, he ascended to a new level, one the increases his speed, strength, and durability by two-fold, on top of the already increased power from his primary transformation!"

* * *

The Raikage picked himself up from the ground, as he struggled to find his feet. "Argh!" He jumped out of the hole, and gave Naruto a menacing stare.

"You'll need to be stronger than that if you want to beat me!"

Naruto snickered as he spoke, "Well I'm guessing this form isn't much of a challenge for you! So how about I take it up to the next level?"

"What?" shouted the Raikage in frustration?

The previously orange chakra shroud covering Naruto, began to turn dark red in color, with black outlinings, and the aura began to emit a loud repetitive noise from its power, and it grew in size.

"HAAA!"

Raikage began to stumble on his feet. "Impossible! How can you generate that much energy!"

The blonde grinned wildly at the Kage's statement.

"What you saw before was my previous state, Kurama Mode, and what you're seeing now is my ascended form, Kurama Mode Two!"

The air around the two got hotter, as Naruto continued to pour out energy in his form.

"Raikage…"

Naruto whipped his head around to see Tsunade beside Vegeta.

"You feel his power too. If anyone is going to defeat Madara, it's going to be Naruto."

The Raikage growled as he held his head. "That may be so Tsunade, but we can't take the chance."

The Hokage sighed, "Let's just stop this, you and I both know we can't defeat them as it is. All we're going to do is tire them out, and tire ourselves out, when we could use our energy to fight this war."

"Speak for yourself woman, I would not get tired." chimed in the prince.

Tsunade sent Vegeta a glare as sharp as a dagger, while Ay continued to pant.

"You do realize Tsunade, if we lose because of this, the people who die… it will be on you."

The blonde kunoichi nodded her head in response.

* * *

Several planetary rotations had passed since the pardoning of Naruto and Vegeta by the two Kages. The pair of warriors could be seen traversing a beach next to a deep blue colored lake, with a background displaying thick green trees and dense forests.

Both Vegeta's and Naruto's footsteps made a similar "smush" sound as they ran across the hot sand.

"We would ever only use such a technique, if I say so" said Vegeta.

The Uzumaki boy responded with a nod as he said, "Yeah I know."

As Naruto looked up, his eyesight came into contact with two figures, one of whom was using the other for support to walk. They both wore light brown cloaks and had pale skin.

"I don't believe it."

Vegeta raised one of his eyebrows as he was running. Both Konoha shinobi came to halt in front of the mysterious pale figures.

"Itachi Uchiha? Nagato?" questioned Naruto with his eyes wide open.

"You know these men?" inquired the prince, as he adjusted battle-worn white gloves.

"Yeah. I do, I know both of them."

"Incredible… I never thought I would of have to battle you again Naruto." said Nagato. "Not like this anyways. For you it's been awhile since we last fought hasn't it? But for me it's only been a matter of moments. You're different now Naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his, "Yeah, I sure am! I'm in control of Kurama's chakra! What I'm using is a transformation called Kurama Mode."

Itachi spoke up, "What's that?"

"I see, you are quite different then before . I see it in your eyes." said Nagato, overspeaking Itachi.

Itachi questioned louder, "You're now in control of the power of the Nine Tails?" He spoke again, "I'm impressed with your growth."

Nagato wore a smile, "Both of us are sibling students you know? This isn't surprising."

"You have me to thank for that." said Vegeta, as he smirked and folded his arms against his chest.

"Yeah that's kind of true." replied Naruto.

Nagato looked at the Saiyan, "Who are you?"

The prince replied, "Vegeta."

"And you are of the Leaf as well?"

"Sure." responded the Saiyan.

Itachi looked at the former deity, and questioned, "I've never seen or heard about you before, you aren't actually from Konoha are you?"

Vegeta grunted as a response.

Naruto spoke up as he cleared his throat, "Well… I know this is going to sound really strange, but Vegeta is not from around here."

Nagato raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Itachi again spoke, "Might I inquire as to where?"

"Um, he's from another planet."

There was dead silence amongst the four shinobi, with the only noise being the lapping of the water against the shore, the birds in the sky, and wildlife in the forest.

Vegeta decided to speak his mind, "To make a long story short, I was banished to your planet by my teacher, he robbed me of my power, of which I know the key to restoring is somewhere here, and I will remain here until I find it."

"I see." said Itachi, not sure if Vegeta was insane, lying, or both.

"I can guarantee you, when I find said key, I will wield enough power to destroy "Madara" myself."

Nagato replied, "That's a bold statement. Can you backup your words though?"

"I have trained Naruto to achieve new powers, that were previously unknown to him. You will see soon enough."

Nagato nodded his head in response.

"Naruto, I must ask you something." said Itachi.

Naruto looked at Itachi and replied, "Yeah, I also have to ask you things too."

Suddenly, Itachi produced a hand sign with his left arm, and generated a large orange flame projectile.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The ball of hot fire flew towards the two shinobi, with Naruto using the Kurama Mode transformation to tank the shot. Flames erupted around the blonde Konoha ninja, as the fire dispersed its energy across the boy.

Vegeta grinded his teeth and shifted into a fighting position, "So, he wants to play huh?"

Nagato spoke, "I'm sorry Naruto, but we're being controlled. We don't have any sway over what we can do with our bodies."

Vegeta questioned Nagato, "Who put this magic spell on you?"

"His name is Kabuto Yakushi."

Naruto's facial expression changed to one of disgust as he responded, "Damn, Kabuto huh? That no good snake."

Without notice, Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Above you!" called out Nagato.

Both shinobi looked upwards, to spot the raven haired Uchiha, with the Uzumaki leaping into the air.

When the blonde reached Itachi, he threw a punch towards his opponent's stomach, which was parried away by the former ANBU ninja.

Itachi swiped with his hand across Naruto's head, while the latter ducked his skull downwards. "Where is Sasuke?"

With a grunt, Naruto answered, "He wants to take revenge on Konoha!"

The blonde gave himself some space between his attacker, and moved backwards.

"He even joined up with the Akatsuki!"

Itachi's eyes widened upon him hearing this revelation. "I don't believe it! Why?"

Both combatants landed on the sand covered ground, and commenced martial arts combat. Itachi pressed on offensively, forcing Naruto to move backwards in self defence, dodging and blocking any assaults that came his way.

"He heard about your clandestine mission! And now he wants to take revenge!"

As the two continued to fight, Nagato questioned, "What clandestine mission?"

Vegeta jumped into the air, and came down fast with a kick aimed to slam into Itachi. The alive but dead ninja performed a backflip to dodge the Saiyan's assault.

"Madara told you…"

"Yeah. He also told me the truth."

Itachi looked at Naruto, "Did he now?"

"Were the Uchiha really going to perform a coup?"

"Thats enough Naruto." responded Itachi.

"Nagato shifted his head to look at his dead companion, "Did that happen?"

"Itachi, you played the villain to save Konoha, and Sasuke understand the pain you must have went through, but he doesn't have what you do. His mind is set on the destruction of Konoha."

"Who else knows about this?" questioned the Uchiha.

"Only Captain Yamato and Kakashi-Sensei."

"Naruto, you have to be quiet about this. No one else can know. Also-"

Unexpectedly, Nagato raised his hand and performed The Universal Pull technique, as an invisible hand yanked Naruto towards the white haired Uzumaki. The free hand of Nagato lifted up shortly after, and gripped a boulder from the water beside him. As Naruto was pulled closer to the boulder, an orange hand shot out from the stomach of the blonde, and destroyed the giant stone rock.

Naruto skidded sideways, and landed on top of the water's surface.

"Well done Naruto!" shouted the red haired ninja. "You need to get me out of here, I can't move on my own."

Unfortunately for the two warriors, Nagato produced two summoning creatures, a large green bird, and a two headed brown dog.

Itachi appeared behind Vegeta shouting, "Watch out!"

"I know!" retorted the prince, striking a blow to Itachi in the gut.

"You're quick." complimented Itachi.

"Again, I know." responded Vegeta with a smirk.

Naruto made a large orange, chakra covered fist, slamming it into the brown creature.

"Yeah!"

"Don't get distracted Naruto!" bellowed Nagato.

Vegeta proceeded to engage Itachi in melee combat, exchanging several blows with the seasoned shinobi.

"Whatever you do Vegeta, don't look into my eyes."

Vegeta grunted as he tanked a punch from Itachi in the chest. "Why's that?"

"I can use genjutsu techniques, and abilities that will posses your mind!"

"Alright then, thanks for the advice." replied the Prince.

As Vegeta possessed superior strength and speed, he pushed Itachi to take a defensive position. The prince swung a low kick coming in from the left, knocking Itachi to his feet. The Saiyan quickly struck a blow to the stomach of Itachi, then grappled his neck with his left hand, picked him up, and threw him across the beach.

Vegeta quickly glanced towards Naruto, to see him slam a Giant Rasengan into the multiple headed giant dog. When he returned his eyesight to Itachi, he watched as the raven haired shinobi leaped upwards and landed on top of the green bird, piloted by Nagato.

"Watch out Vegeta!" shouted Naruto. "He's using the mangekyou sharingan!"

Without warning, Naruto began to clutch his stomach, as his mouth inflated as well, ready to throw up. To everyone's surprise, a black covered raven came out of Naruto's mouth, with red and black sharingan eyes.

Naruto sat on all fours, with his back hunched over, and grabbing at his own throat.

Itachi's right eye widened, as he fabricated black flames on to the dog-like creature Naruto was on top of.

"What did you do?" questioned Nagato.

"It worked." replied Itachi.

"Ah." responded the Uzumaki, as he sat atop the green bird-like beast, flapping it's wings.

Itachi followed his attack through, with using the Amaterasu jutsu again, on Nagato and the bird summons.

"I used Shisui Uchiha's mangekyou sharingan to break free of Kabuto's genjutsu."

Vegeta jumped up into the trees, and stood beside Naruto. "So that means you won't attack us anymore?"

"Yeah." responded the Uchiha.

"That's no fun." grunted the bygone god.

Itachi ignored Vegeta's comment and continued to explain to Naruto his reasoning for implanting Shisui's eye into the blonde.

"You have strong moral character Naruto, just like Shisui. You would be the only one who could make Sasuke right."

"Thank you Itachi… for placing your trust in me. You have done so much for Konoha, just let me take care of everything, you deserve rest."

A smile tugged at Itachi's lips. "Sasuke, my brother, is luckier than anyone else, to have you as a friend."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have him as a friend, he's kind of similar to Vegeta."

"Hey! Boy! We don't talk about what I told you to others! Got that?" shouted the irritated Saiyan.

The Uchiha laughed light-heartedly.

Out of nowhere, Nagato appeared from an invisible chameleon's mouth, and shouted, "I'm here! Almighty Push!"

A shockwave pushed back all three Konoha shinobi from atop the trees and sent them into the ground.

Nagato appeared underneath Vegeta, as the prince sensing his presence, he produced a chidori in his hand, slamming it into the ground, missing Nagato by a few hairs.

Itachi noticed the technique made by Vegeta.

 _That's Sasuke's signature technique! How did he learn it?_

Vegeta clashed with Nagato, exchanging blows back and forth. Vegeta kicked the Uzumaki in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the trees.

"Hmph" grunted Vegeta.

Naruto was suddenly grabbed by a red tongue that appeared out of thin air, as Nagato got up and rushed towards him, stealing his chakra. As Naruto was screaming at his brother Uzumaki, a large metal object, with a face plastered with a "yelling" expression popped out of the ground. A purple, transparent like substance protruded out of the blonde shinobi, as Nagato continued to pull it closer to himself.

"HA!"

A blue ball of energy flew forwards faster than sound, striking into the back of Nagato. The red haired shinobi was engulfed in the ball of chakra and it's explosion. Vegeta could be seen several hundred feet away from the rinnegan user, gripping his hand.

"That will teach him."

Vegeta then fired off two more shots aimed at the the giant chameleon, and the King of Hell. Both burst into clouds of smoke upon Vegeta's attack, with the prince taking a knee from over exerting himself.

Itachi soon joined in the fray, replacing Vegeta as the Saiyan recuperated. "Susanoo!"

A flaming red humanoid skull came into existence, shielding both Naruto and Itachi.

In retaliation, Nagato clapped both his hands together and exclaimed, "Planetary Devastation!"

A small black ball flew out of his hands and into the sky. The ground beneath all four shinobi began to shake, as rocks and stones were pulled out of the ground, headed for the onyx orb. The ground that all three shinobi were standing on, began to fly into the heavens, with all of them trapped on top.

"Woah! What is this?" shouted Vegeta.

"Nagato used this on me before!" exclaimed Naruto, as he attempted to find his footing on a large piece of rock.

"Whatever this jutsu is, it has a strong gravitational pull, we need to destroy that black orb!" yelled Itachi.

"Or we can evade it!" suggested Vegeta, "Naruto, fly over here and pick us up!"

"Right!"

Naruto leaped off the rock, and flew towards Itachi first, grabbing his hand, and made his way to the stranded prince.

Itachi's eyes widened, "I didn't know you could fly Naruto."

"Vegeta taught me how!" replied the blonde, as he soared next to Vegeta, gripping him with his right hand.

As Naruto flew towards the ground, the gravity of the accumulating celestial sphere increased, pulling the group back up into the sky.

"It's no good! I can't fly fast enough, it's too strong!"

The group broke apart, each landing on their own separate platform.

"Naruto!"

The blonde desperately attempted to find Vegeta's voice.

"Naruto! Use Galick Gun! Attack it!" cried Vegeta.

"It'll drain me! I won't be able to fight for a while!"

"You need to think in the now, just do what I told you!"

"GAAAA-LIIICK"

Naruto's chakra shroud in his Kurama Mode turned neon purple as he concentrated ki into his energy, and in his open palm a sphere began to form.

"GUNNN!"

Itachi watched with amazement as Naruto performed the ancient Saiyan technique, and felt the amount of energy being poured into the blonde's attack.

"HAAA!"

A beam of purple energy flew out of Naruto's hands and into the rotating rock mass. In a blinding explosion, the entire floating boulder detonated, as every single piece of rock became obliterated.

All three shinobi fell down towards the Earth, except for the blonde, who was caught and held by the prince. As they the two remaining shinobi prepared for battle, they locked eyes with Nagato.

In a flash, Itachi's susanoo appeared from the ground, stabbing Nagato with a blade of fire. The body of Nagato gasped for air, as the sword impaled him through the chest.

"That sword will seal you away for eternity Nagato, do you have any last words?" said Itachi.

The dying man looked towards Naruto, and locked his eyes on to the blonde. "Naruto."

The Uzumaki strained himself to sit up, clutching his stomach in pain. "Y-yeah?"

"You've gotten so strong. You've made me proud." explained the older Uzumaki.

"I will return to Jiraiya's side, and view your growing path. You will overshadow the failure that I was."

Nagato finished his last words on this world with a smile, as his body continued to grow weaker and become limp.

The black crow landed on Naruto's shoulder, as the boy gave his sibling-student a thumbs up.

* * *

Naruto sat up and listened to Itachi intently.

"Your father, Minato, was able to execute his title as Hokage perfectly because he allowed those close to him, like your mother Kushina, to assist him."

The blonde looked downwards as he thought about what Itachi had told him.

"Never forget the people who care about you Naruto."

"Perhaps I'll get Kakarot to help you out after this is over" said Vegeta as he looked up into the sky.

"What?" questioned Naruto.

"Forget what I said." responded the jet-black haired Saiyan.

"I'll leave Sasuke to you." remarked Itachi.

"Wait! You're alive again, you can do it!"

"No… I can't. You can though, Naruto."

The Uchiha turned his back and looked away from the two.

"Make sure you protect him Vegeta." said Itachi, as he looked over his shoulder. He leaped into the air, and away from the two.

Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest, as he too watched the shinobi depart.

"So, is it time?"

Naruto formed a fist, and squeezed it tight. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Ok, so I think I started off really strong, but then I think I ended rather weak. I pumped this chapter out in a span of two days, which took up pretty much my whole weekend. I wanted to get this chapter out for you guys!**

 **I have a test when I go back to school, so I hope I don't do poorly because of this!**

 **So there are a planned four more chapters left. The last two being the finale and the epilogue. I have everything planned out, I just need to write each chapter!**

 **Here is the updated power level list.**

 **Naruto (Base) : 50**

 **Naruto KM : 100**

 **Naruto KM2: 200**

 **Tsunade: 40**

 **Raikage: 80**

 **Vegeta : 60**

 **Nagato (With Rinnegan and all six paths): 95**

 **Itachi (Base) : 45**

 **Itachi Sharingan: +5 for each level, max being +15 (60)**

 **Itachi Mangekyou Sharingan: +20 (80)**

 **Also, in case you were wondering, Naruto didn't use Kurama Mode 2 during his fight with Itachi and Nagato because he exhausted it previously, which wasn't explained in the story. It will be in a later chapter. You may have figured it out already, and if so, congratulations!**

 **My next update will be anytime after Tuesday February 2, up until Monday the 8th. I should have the next chapter, maybe even the next two chapters completed during that time.**

 **If you have any questions, please PM me.**

 **May the will of ki be with you!**


End file.
